Untitled
by JustCallMeShay
Summary: "I hate humans but now I have to protect them? *sigh* This is going to suck." I'm not good at summaries but you should read anyway. T for language and violence. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**First story. I hope you guys like it. **_

_**I only own the story-line.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Beeep<strong>! **Beeep**! **Beeep**!"

I groaned loudly and rolled over, slamming my hand on the snooze button. I sighed and just laid there staring at the clock in a daze. The time, 6:00 a.m., stared right back at me in blocky red numbers.

"I still can't believe I agreed to this shit," I finally whispered to myself after a heavy sigh. Slowly, I pulled myself into an upright position, running a hand through my long bedridden raven hair. Soon, the pleasant smell of freshly brewed coffee hit my sensitive nose and my slightly pointed ears twitched hearing the very faint sound of someone sipping from, what I assumed to be, a mug in the kitchen.

Slowly, I stood and stretched my stiff muscles, my slightly fluffy tail stretching out straight before flopping down behind me, much like my arms at my sides. After releasing a satisfying yawn I started towards the bathroom to start my morning routine.

After showering, washing my hair and brushing my teeth I went back to my room to get dressed in my new "school uniform". I scowled at it hanging up on my closet door. The black skirt, the white button down shirt, the black blazer and the blood red tie.

"This is going to suck."

When I finally entered the kitchen, my partner was already pouring her second cup of coffee.

"Good morning Natsuki," she said to me stoically without looking at me.

"Morning Miyu," I replied pulling myself up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Did you want any coffee?"

"Please."

I watched her pull out my plain black mug and fill it with coffee.

Miyu Greer, my partner on this mission and the closest thing to a "friend" I've ever had. She had short silvery hair, pale red eyes and slightly pointed ears like mine -though hers were a little longer-and she almost always had a cool stoic expression on her face and while we are a lot alike, in many ways we couldn't be more different.

Take our uniforms, for example. While Miyu was dressed properly with her blazer completely buttoned and neat, her tie tight and straight and black dress shoes I choose to leave my blazer undone, the first button to my shirt left open, my tie loosely tied around neck and a pair of all black converse on my feet.

She handed me my coffee and shook her head at my appearance.

"That is not how you are supposed to wear it," she said before sitting down in her previous spot at our kitchen table.

"I don't want to be wearing it at all," I said in a nonchalant tone before sipping my coffee. It was delicious as always. "But if I have to, I'm going to wear it however I want." She sighed.

"I guess."

"I really hate that you volunteered us for this."

"We are among the most powerful of our kind and we have more experience with this situation than anyone else. If we do not protect them, who will-"

"-Other demons with too much time on their hands."

"Then they will die and you know it. Do you really want that much blood on your hands just because you dislike humans?" Natsuki looked at her with an icy glare.

"My hands are already covered in blood and so are yours. A little more won't make that much of a difference Miyu." Red eyes closed tight and her frown deepened. "And I don't "dislike" humans. I hate them."

"I doubt it will be that bad."

"Miyu, you know how I feel about humans. And now you want me to protect them? This is bullshit."

"This is a mission." Her tone of voice changed slightly. Just enough for me to know there was no getting out of this. "A mission that you agreed to complete."

"I only agreed because I thought it would be in my own world. Not the human world."

"The human world and the demon world always intertwine, it cannot be helped. At the end of the day, this is still a mission and whether it is in our world or the human world does not matter. It still must be completed. Period." I finished my coffee and jumped off the counter a deep scowl on my face.

"Fine, I get it alright." I smoothed out my tail once more, loving the feel of my soft black fur between my fingers. "Let's just go. The sooner we get this shit over with the better."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Should I continue it?<strong>_


	2. A Half-breed?

_**Your reviews motivated me to get this out. I can't promise that updates will always be this fast though.**_

_**But anywho on with the story. **_

* * *

><p>They slowed to a stop at the school's front gate.<p>

"It looks like there is a parking lot over there," Miyu called from her all black 2014 Camaro convertible. Natsuki nodded from behind her helmet before taking off in that direction atop her all black 2014 Ducati 1199 Panigale R.

They parked side-by-side and turned off their respective engines.

"It looks more like a university, doesn't it?" Natsuki asked rhetorically, having taken off her helmet and running a hair through her hair, her bright emerald green eyes scanning the area carefully. Instead of replying, Miyu looked up at the building and noticed they had caused a bit of a scene. There was no one outside, but see could see students looking down at them from the windows, some marveling at their vehicles, some were swooning and blushing while others just looked shocked and scared.

"I was just thinking the same," she finally responded, pulling her school bag and a blue sword bag from the back seat along with Natsuki's messenger bag, holding it out to her. "We should get going."

"I guess." Natsuki sighed, grabbed her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Digging in her bag for a moment, she quick found her glass case. "I don't like that all these human are staring at us anyways." Natsuki slipped her black-rimmed glasses on her face, her tail swishing slightly as they casual walked towards the main building, her sensitive ears catching all the whispers from the students around them.

"_What are they doing here?"_

"_I've never seen demons up close before. I never thought they would be so pretty."_

"_Do you think there here to help us?"_

"_Or just to cause more trouble for us."_

"Do they have any idea how loud they are?" she asked with a short glance towards Miyu, who shrugged carelessly.

"Probably not," she answered. "Their hearing is not like ours."

"Whatever. Why are you carrying those swords around anyway? It's probably scaring them."

"Well, unlike you, my natural abilities have a limit." Natsuki scoffed and looked at her with a raised brow, hand on her hip.

"So do mine."

"I have yet to see it."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't exist." They walked into the main building and came to a stop in the forum. "Even my power can't last forever."

"Hm." Miyu dismissed the subject, quickly locating the directory. "It says here the headmistress's office should be on the third floor."

"The third floor?" Natsuki frowned. "You've got to be kidding me. And we have to walk the whole way?"

"Come on." Miyu started up the stairs. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we will get there." Natsuki sighed

"I guess." Natsuki followed after her and smoothed the jet black fur on her tail. "The fur on my tail is standing on end."

"And my hands have been twitching since we got here."

"I think it's safe to say something is coming and I don't think it's a coincidence." Miyu nodded wordlessly. "But why? There's nothing but humans here right? So why do they keep attacking?"

"There has to be something here they are after," Miyu concluded cupping her chin in thought. "But what could it be?" Just as they reached the second floor a bell rung and students started exiting their classrooms.

_"I wonder what this sudden assembly is about?"_ they heard them whispering.

_"Probably those demons we saw earlier."_ Miyu and Natsuki looked at each other with deadpanned expression. Miyu shook her head and started up the stairs again when suddenly Natsuki's eyes widened.

"I feel something," she whispered, Miyu just barely catching it and turned around. Natsuki's hands clinched and the fur on her tail stood on end. "There's another demon here."

"Another demon?" Miyu's eyes widened and she looked around, her eyes glowing with a dim light. "My eyes do not detect any demonic pressure. Are you sure?"

"Look at my tail!" Her fur was fluffed out and it was twitching. "It's doing a damn good job of hiding but it's definitely here. I'm going to be brushing my fur for at least any hour after this." Miyu looked around again and frowned, noticing they had the attention of every student.

"Well, there is no point in staying here and causing more of a scene. We must get to the headmistress." Miyu jumped on the railing and jumped up to the third floor.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Natsuki growled joining her soon after. As soon as her foot hit the ground, her tail relaxed.

"My poor tail," she mumbled running her hands over it, trying to smooth her fur. "I hate when that happens."Miyu shook her head at the raven haired girl.

"You are so obsessed with your tail."

"I'm not obsessed. I just like it to be perfect."

"Obsessed." Miyu started toward the end of the hall while Natsuki glared at the back her head.

"I'm not." Soon, they were both standing before a door that had "Headmistress" written neatly beside it.

"Should we-," Natsuki opened the door and barged right in before her companion could even finish her sentence. "-Knock." Miyu finished wearily with a shake of her head.

"Why knock? She should already be expecting us."

"Indeed I was," a voice replied from inside the room. "But it's still polite to knock." The voice belonged to a young girl in a wheelchair. She had long lavender colored hair, gentle teal colored eyes and a soft welcoming smile.

"Sorry," Natsuki shrugged with a smirk. "But _'polite'_ isn't really my thing."

"You must be Natsuki Kuga. They told me you would be a bit of a trouble maker." She paused, turning to Miyu. "And you must be Miyu Greer."

"I am," Miyu answered, taking a step forward. "And you are?"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Mashiro Kazahana and I'm the headmistress of this school. I'm also the one who hired you to come here."

"We were told you've been hit with a lot of sudden attacks lately from corrupt demons and magic user," Natsuki began with a serious expression and a business-like tone. "Do you have any idea why?" Mashiro frowned and sighed.

"I have an idea."

"Explain," Miyu said after calmly crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's another student here who is a demon-,"

"-I knew it," Natsuki cut in. "My tail went crazy on the way here." Miyu looked at her knowingly.

"And it was right after all of the students started leaving their classrooms."

"Yes," Mashiro said, confirming their suspicions. "Her abilities are still sealed and she isn't even aware of what she is but recently other demons have been able to find her."

"She's probably peaking," Natsuki mumbled. "That would explain why my tail reacted so strongly." Mashiro looked at her, clearly confused.

"Peaking?"

"It's like puberty for demons," Natsuki answered with a shrug.

"It is when we mature as demons and for some it is when demons become corrupted," Miyu added. "They are probably trying to abduct her and taint her to make her an ally against us and ultimately against the humans as well."

"Oh my," Mashiro gasped. "I hadn't thought of that."

"And if she turns out to be powerful they'll stop at nothing to get their hands on her," Natsuki paused to think for a moment. "Can you tell us more about her?"

"Well her name is-,"

"Do not tell us her name," Miyu cut in. "We would like to find her ourselves."

"Can you tell us what kind of demon she might be?" Natsuki chimed in.

"I have no idea what kind of demon she is," Mashiro answered. "But I do know she's a half-breed. Only her father was a demon, her mother is human."

"A half-breed?" Natsuki asked while Miyu brought her hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"Why would they go through so much trouble for a half-breed?"

"Probably because her father was Fuzen," Mashiro replied making both Miyu and Natsuki look at her in shock.

"Fuzen?!" Natsuki exclaimed. "Fuzen had a kid?! And with a human?!"

"I know it's hard to believe," Mashiro began again. "But it's very true and now my students are in real danger. Not only my students but both of our worlds if she's captured."

"Do not worry," Miyu spoke up, her shock subsiding. "We will protect the girl and keep your students safe." Mashiro smiled, visibly relieved.

"Thank you. Thank you both." She reached into her desk, pulling out two pieces of paper. "Here are your schedules. You already missed homeroom and the assembly this morning making the students aware of your arrival."

"Wait they know we're going to be in school with them?" Natsuki asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, we told them we've been chosen to be a part of a new integration program to see if demons and humans can learn on the same level." They were surprised with the bell rung again. "That means the assembly is over. Now, all of the students know you're here-,"

Before she could finish they felt the ground shake and heard, what sounded like, a loud explosion. The sound of loud screaming soon followed, making Miyu and Natsuki run to the window.

"What's happening?" Mashiro asked franticly looking back and forth between them.

"It sounds like they are not wasting anytime," Miyu answered seeing the cloud of black smoke that shot up from, what they assumed was, where the assembly was being held. Natsuki frowned and backed away from the window.

"Move Miyu," she called. Once Miyu stepped away from the window Natsuki raised her left hand, a small black orb materializing before it. Suddenly the orb shot forward and the entire window was suddenly blown out. Natsuki then walked up and stepped into the windowsill.

"For someone who hates humans you sure are eager to help them," Miyu teased stoically, stepping onto the windowsill beside her. Natsuki smirked.

"I do hate humans but I love to fight," she replied. "And like you said, this is job so if I have to help them I might as well have fun while I'm at it, right." Without waiting for a reply, Natsuki jumped out of the window and into the smoke with a wide smirk on her face. Miyu shook her head and followed soon after.

"Please save my students!" she heard Mashiro calling after them.

When they landed, Natsuki quickly surveyed the situation. Before her was a large armor-plated worm-like creature with one large red eye in the middle of its forehead and a small mouth filled with sharp teeth. Behind her were screaming students, teachers and faculty members, some of which stopped, surprised by her sudden arrival. She was going to kill it quickly with one shot until she realized it had captured someone.

Wrapped up in its tail was a girl, whose face was hidden by her long honey brown hair flying wildly.

"Natsuki," Miyu called having realized the same thing.

"I know, I see her," Natsuki replied taking her glasses off. "Hold my glasses will you. I want to handle this one myself." Miyu wordlessly took them from her.

"Saving the girl is your priority."

"I know."

"And do not drag this out. Today has already been long enough. These humans are tiring."

"You're the one that wanted to come here, remember." Instead of waiting for a replied, Natsuki stepped toward the creature. "Hey!" she shouted, gaining its attention. "Put the girl down!"

The creature roared at her in responds.

"You could not have thought it would just do as you said," Miyu called with a blank face making Natsuki chuckle as she bent down, grabbing a bit of dirt and leisurely rubbing it into her hands.

"It was worth a shot." Then, she, seemingly, disappeared with only a small dust cloud remaining where she just stood.

The creature looked around for her only to roar in pain when the raven haired girl reappeared in the air in front of it and delivered a powerful spinning back kick to its face. The impact from the kick was so powerful it forced the creature to unconsciously throw the girl with a careless flick of its tail.

"Shit," she cursed using one leg to push off from the worm and disappearing again, this time reappearing and catching the girl, bridal style, in mid-air. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she jumped again to avoid the creature's tail that came down to crush her.

"Natsuki," she heard. It was Miyu's voice. She looked to her right, Miyu had her arms open. She again jumped into the air to avoid the tail. And she went over Miyu's head she released the girl, letting her fall into Miyu's arms.

"Time to end this," she mumbled to herself, stopping right in front of the creature. This time creature lunged for her, its jaws open and ready to bite. Instead of avoiding it, she held her arm out and didn't move, not even when the monster's teeth came down on it.

There were screams coming from the crowd watching behind them. Miyu had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. _'Humans,'_ she inwardly sighed briefly. Then, several rays of black light shot from the monster's body in different directions before it was engulfed by the light completely. A few more screams rang out when the creature's body imploded, causing a small explosion soon after.

When the smoke cleared, Natsuki could be seen walking back toward her partner casually, ignoring the wide-eyed humans around them. When she finally reached Miyu she smirked playfully.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked, her hand and arm still smoking from the explosion but otherwise unharmed.

"Very entertaining," Miyu replied sarcastically before placing the, still unconscious, girl in Natsuki arms. "Take her. I will tend to the humans here."

"What?" Natsuki protested, holding the girl nonetheless. "Why am I stuck with the 'damsel in distress'?"

"Would you rather tend to one human?" Miyu pointed a thumb toward the huge whole in the side of the building. "Or all of them?" Natsuki looked over the other girl's shoulder at all the humans gaping at them before frowning.

"No thanks."

"Then take the girl to the infirmary. Maybe while I am handling this mess I will find the one they were after."

"Fine."Natsuki started the walk away, but stopped and turned back around. "Where's the infirmary?" Miyu sighed wearily.

"Just follow your nose. Once you start smelling the sterilized air you will know you are going the right way."

"Great idea." She started to leave again and stopped again. "Wait, my glasses."

"Here." Miyu sighed and put them on her face before pushing her away. "Now go."

"Alright alright, I'm going."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 is in progress but before that, I wanna know what you guys think of this one.<strong>_

_**Oh, and I also need a title. Any suggestions?**_


	3. Fuzen's Daughter

_**Still no title yet. I saw some good ideas though.**_

_**(A/N: **_**the bold print in the chapter is a flashback) ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Natsuki made her way through the crowd and out into the halls of the school. She paused for a moment, taking a few deep breathes and quickly picking up the scent of medication and sterilized air. She started running in that direction and it wasn't long before she made it to the infirmary.<p>

When she stepped inside and looked around no one was there, which didn't surprise her.

She laid the unconscious girl on the empty bed and moved her hair to the side to get her first real look at the girls face.

Her eyes widened.

The girl was stunning.

Her long honey brown hair was naturally wavy, full kissable lips, near perfect features. And as her eyes moved further down she noticed a slim yet curvy figure that was perfectly proportioned.

'_Damn,'_ Natsuki thought, feeling something in her body stir as she looked on at the girl. _'I had no idea humans could look this __**good**__.'_ Shaking her head lightly to clear her mind, she focused on how the wake the girl up.

"Hey," she called, almost whispering as she smacked the girl's cheek a few times. She stood straight and frowned when she didn't get any results, briefly considering pouring water on the girl. Deciding to continue with her gentle approach, this time she softly shook the brunette's shoulders. "Hey, wake up already."

Natsuki heard a groan and stood up straight as eyes started to flutter.

"Finally," Natsuki began. "I was starting to think you would never wake up." The brunette sat up slowly with another groan, rubbing her temples. "You're a pretty heavy sleeper even though you don't look it." At the sound of Natsuki's voice, her eyes shot up and her head snapped in the direction of the voice.

"Ara, a demon," she mumbled a soft, slightly frightened Kyoto accent. Then she glared fierce at Natsuki with crimson red eyes, make Natsuki's brow rise.

'_Red eyes?'_ she thought, slightly surprised. _'Unusual for a human.'_ Then she felt her tail twitch and her eyes widened as it subtly started to flair. _'But not so unusual for a demon.'_

"Who are you?" the girl asked, this her voice much stronger. "And where have you taken me?" Natsuki frowned and the clear accusation, facing the brunette's glare with a glare of her own.

"If you took a minute to look around, you'd see we're in your school's infirmary," she answered snidely. The girl briefly took her eyes off Natsuki to do just that.

"So we are." She paused for a moment. "What have you been doing to me, demon?"

"You mean besides saving your life? Not a damn thing." Crimson eyes widened for a moment.

"Ara how do I know you're not lying? For all I know, you could've been controlling that monster and now you could be trying to trick me into trusting you so you can kill me later."

"Honestly, you don't and I couldn't care less about gaining the trust of a human I just met." Natsuki turned around, pulled a chair up beside the bed and comfortably took a seat before meeting the girl's eyes again. "But trust me when I say this, I'm a,** 'kill now and ask questions later,'** kind of demon and I don't have any, **'pets,'** that do my killing for me. So if I really wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead and it would be by my own hands."

Again, the girl's eyes widened. The amount of certainty in the raven-haired girl's voice definitely frightened her. She knew, in that moment, the demon sitting before her was being completely honest and she had no doubt that if this demon really wanted her dead she definitely **would not** be alive right now.

"Okay," she said, inwardly cursing her voice for sounding so soft. "I believe you. And I'm okay now. So you don't have look after me anymore. I can take care of myself from here." She tried to get out of bed, but as soon as she stood up her knees gave out.

Her eyes shut tight, expecting to hit the floor but was surprised when two strong arm circled around her waist. Her eyes open and was shocked to see the raven-haired demon that was just sitting beside her bed had caught her and stopped her from falling with relative ease.

"You were just attacked by a monster. I don't think it's smart to be trying to walk around right now." She had to fight down a blush when Natsuki, effortlessly, picked her up bridal-style and laid her back on the bed. "You're weary of me, I get that, but that's no reason to act like an idiot."

"Ara, did you just call me an idiot?"

"No." Natsuki smirked slightly, sitting back down in her chair. "I said you were acting like one."

For the first time she looked at Natsuki calmly and, again, wanted to curse herself. '_I can't believe I didn't notice how attractive she is,'_ she thought as she looked on with hungry eyes. From her long straight black hair, charming features and that sexy smirk and don't even get her started on those eyes. _'Those deep emerald eyes that seem to look right through me.'_

Natsuki's smirk widened and her tail, which had calmed down as they started talking, swayed playfully. She knew that look all too well. _'This is definitely the girl.'_

"You're staring pretty hard," she spoke suddenly, watching with amusement as the girl blinked, her eyes slowly going back to their original color, having turned a deep bloody red during her musings. "What's going through your mind?"

"Ara, I'm still deciding whether or not I can trust you," she replied trying, and failing, to fight back a smile. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't." She was surprised by Natsuki's attitude and rude comments but didn't let it show on her face. Not that she had to.

"So, you're my savior?" Natsuki shrugged.

"If you want to look at it that way, yes."

"And it's safe to say you are one of the transfer students we were told about before I was attacked."

"One of them."

"Ara, then what is your name?"

"Haven't you ever heard it's rude to ask someone else's name before giving your own?" The brunette's smile widened.

"For some reason, Savior-han doesn't strike me as the type to be concerned with such things."

"Usually I'm not. And why did you call me 'Savior-han'?"

"Well, I still don't know Savior-han's name so what else am I supposed to call her?" For moment they were silent, staring each other down. Then suddenly the stare-down was interrupted.

"Sorry I took so long," Miyu suddenly spoke while walking through the doorway with her usual stoic expression. "Taking care of that mess took longer than I anticipated and I still have not located the girl." Natsuki stood up.

"No worries," she said carelessly. "It's not like I was bored or anything. How did it go?"

"Fine I guess. No one was severely injured. Apparently, it bypassed everyone else and went straight for her."

"I think I know why," Natsuki mumbled. Miyu looked over her shoulder and noticed the girl on the bed watching them.

"Hello," she began, approaching the bed. "My name is Miyu Greer and it seems you have already met my companion. May I ask what your name is?"

"Ara, I'm Shizuru Fujino it's very nice to meet you-," she paused, sending a look to Natsuki, who looked away with a slightly roll of her eyes. "-And your companion."

"Likewise." Miyu ignored the little exchange. Just another thing she would ask Natsuki about later. "Are you injured in any way?"

"I was feeling a little dizzy at first, but I'm feeling much better now, thank you for asking. My Savior-han took very good care of me."

"Your Savior?" Miyu looked at Natsuki with a raised brow.

"Hey, don't look at me," Natsuki defended passively. "She decided that on her own."

"Well, you did save me, did you not? And you still refuse to give me your name." They all looked up subconsciously when a bell rung.

'~_**Attention all students and faculty, school is dismissed for the day. Classes will resume normally tomorrow. That is all~'**_

"Should we go talk her?" Natsuki asked running a hand through her hair. "She needs to know everyone is ok."

"I will talk to Mashiro and sort everything out, you tend to her. They may be planning another attack and since she seems to be the one they are after she needs to be protected."

"Why me?" Natsuki growled. "I don't want to be stuck on guard duty and you're just as strong as I am. You can protect her."

"Why not let her decide?" They looked at Shizuru, who had been silently watching the exchange. "Fujino-san would you feel safer with her or me?"

"Ara, honestly," Shizuru began looking between them before looking down at her hands in her lap. "I'm not very trusting of demons so neither of you are my ideal choice of protection." She paused for another moment. "But if I had to choose, I would have to pick the one of you I'm more acquainted with."

"That means you," Miyu concluded, causing Natsuki to growl in frustration. "I will meet up with you later. Then, we can figure everything else out from there."

"Whatever." And just like that, Miyu was gone, again leaving Natsuki and Shizuru alone. Natsuki walked back to her chair and sat down heavily with a huff.

"Ara, am I really such a burden?" Shizuru asked softly. "If so, I apologize. I don't know why I've been targeted-,"

"-You're not a burden," Natsuki cut her off. "And you don't have to apologize."

"But it's my fault that so much has been happening."

"They maybe after you, yes, but this isn't your fault." Natsuki stood up. "You had no control over it and even now, you still have no control this."

Shizuru sighed, trying to absorb what the other girl said. As her words ran through her head she thought of a different question. _'Ara, why am I being so open with her?' _As she started to contemplate, Natsuki's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked nonchalantly. Shizuru thought for another moment.

"I would like to go home," she answered honestly. Then, she was surprised again when Natsuki held her hand out towards her.

"Well, come on." Shizuru hesitated before slowly grabbing the outstretched hand.

"Ara, where are we going?"

"You just said you wanted to go home right." Natsuki helped her get to her feet and held her stead as she tried to gain her balance. "Besides, the smell of medicine and disinfectant is really starting to bug my nose. So, as long as we get out of here, I'll take you where ever you want to go."

* * *

><p><em>'I still never told her my name,'<em> Natsuki thought, absently stroking the fur on her tail. She was sitting under a tree in the school's courtyard, thinking back on the time she spent with the brunette while she waited for Miyu to meet up with her.

**"Thank you for escorting me home," Shizuru said quietly once they reached her dorm room. **

**"No prob. I needed to know where you lived anyway," Natsuki said with a shrug.**

**"Ara, so Savior-han wanted to know where my dorm room is?" The brunette's tone and her teasing smile made a slight blush come to Natsuki's cheeks.**

**"Oi, only because I'm supposed to be protecting you, that's all!" Shizuru giggled behind her hand.**

**"I was only teasing Savior-han." Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "And thank you for saving me."**

**"You have a funny way of showing your gratitude."**

**"Ara, would my knight in shining armor like a kiss for her bravery?" Natsuki blush deepened a bit.**

**"Wha- what?! Hell no!"**

**"Savior-han won't accept my kiss?" Shizuru covered her face with her hands and Natsuki clearly heard faint sobs. "Am I that ugly that Savior-han won't even accept the only thing I have to offer as gratitude for saving me?"**

**"What?! I never said you were ugly! I just don't want-,"**

**"-You didn't say it but you were thinking it."**

**"No, I wasn't I-,"**

**"- Savior-han must think I'm disgusting."**

**"Disgusting? Where are you getting it shit from-,"**

**"-You must think-,"**

**"- Fine!" Shizuru looked up, surprised by the sudden outburst. Natsuki's blush had deepened again, covering her cheeks. "Fine, I'll accept the kiss. Just stop with the tears alright." That made Shizuru smile genuinely for the first time in a long time. _'For a demon she sure is cute,'_ she thought briefly before holding her hands behind her back.**

**"Ara, good. But first Savior-han must close her eyes."**

**"Wait a miute," Natsuki narrowed her eyes at her. "You were tricking me, weren't you? You weren't crying at all, were you?!"**

**"Unfortunately for you, you already agreed. Now close your eyes." Natsuki growled and mumbled a curse, but closed her eyes nonetheless. Soon after, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and her blush covered her face when she felt the other girl's soft breath on her face-,**

"Sorry I took so long," Miyu spoke, suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up at her slowly, it wasn't often that she didn't notice an approaching presence_. 'Was I that deep in thought?'_ she asked herself before Miyu continued. "Did you take care of Fujino-san?"

"I did," the raven-haired girl answered, using a finger to push her glasses up before going back to stoking her tail softly.

"Earlier, when I said it went straight for that girl and you said you think you know why-,"

"Because that's who they were after. She's Fuzen's kid."

"Her?" Miyu was surprised but didn't let it show. "She looks nothing like Fuzen. Quite the opposite, in fact. Are you sure?"

"She must get her looks from her mother, but she definitely has his eyes."

"I thought her eyes were unusual, as well. Unusual for humans, at least."

"It's her, I'm sure of it. The seal on her is a strong one, though. I didn't feel anything from her until she glared at me, then my poor tail when into overdrive."

"If the seal on her is that powerful they must have known she would, or could, become a very powerful demon." Natsuki hummed in agreement. "I think we should break the seal."

"What?!" Natsuki turned to her, so surprised that her glasses slid down her nose a bit. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. If we break the seal and teach her to defend herself she could become a powerful ally for us, half-breed or not."

"But if we break the seal her presence will noticed by every demon in this realm and ours. It'll just make her problem."

"They will not attack her frivolously as long as we are here and I am curious to know what kind of demon she is."

"There it is." Natsuki narrowed her eyes at Miyu. "You just want to know what kind of demon she is. That's the only reason you want me to undo the seal, isn't?"

"Protecting the girl is my first priority." Natsuki scoffed. The look on Miyu's face had already told her she was right. "And that is not my only reason."

"Well Fuzen was a kitsune so she must be one too right? Problem solved. Now we don't have to mess with her seal."

"But with her seal undone she will not feel so helpless. We could teach her to fight and to use her abilities." Miyu looked away and sat under the tree beside her. "I know how it feels to be helpless and I know you do too."

"Don't go there, Miyu," Natsuki warned, her body stiffening.

"Did you see the look on her face when I asked who she felt safer with?" Miyu continued. "Natsuki, she is getting attacked and she is putting everyone here in danger and she does not know why. That must be torture for her."

"She has no control over what she is or who her parents are. It's not her fault." Natsuki frowned. "That's something I had to learn the hard way…" she trailed off quietly.

"You are right. It is not her fault, so why must she put up with it." Miyu put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "I am not saying we do this and take her to the demon realm so they can have a free-for-all over her. I am saying we break the seal and train her. By the time, we are done with her she will be able to take back control over her life." She paused. "…Like we did."

"Fine." Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her hair slowly. "But **you'll** have to meet up with Mashiro tomorrow and get the ok. Then, we have to see what kind of seal it is. If it's not black magic, I can't break it."

"And we will have to summon the others. If we are going to train her we have to train her completely." Natsuki chuckled and smirked.

"Sounds like the band's getting back together." Miyu sighed wearily.

"I suppose so."

* * *

><p>"Mother," Shizuru called quietly before picking a picture frame from her bedside table. "I got attacked again today and was saved by another demon. I even kissed the demon on the cheek to show my gratitude."<p>

Shizuru was almost a splitting image of the woman in the photo, who was smiling calmly. The biggest difference being the woman in the picture had gentle blue eyes.

"She was surprisingly cute," Shizuru continued with a giggle as she thought back on what happened outside her door a half-hour or so ago.

**-She leaned in and at the last moment changed direction and planted a kiss on the raven-haired girl's cheek. Natsuki's eyes opened wide and she watched, stunned, when the brunette pulled away, a light blush on her face as well.**

**"I will see you tomorrow, yes?" Natsuki nodded wordlessly, still speechless and blushing. "Good." Shizuru turned around and unlocked her door stepping into her dorm room before turning back to the demon, still at her door. "Thank you again, Savior-han."**

**After the door was closed, she leaned back against it for a moment, cheeks still a red with a slight blush. _'Ara, I never thought demons could be so cute,' _she thought for a moment before bring a hand up to her mouth. _'What am I doing? She's a demon. Not the mention, I just met her.'_**

**She heard a sigh from the other side of the door and heard footsteps leading away from it, soon after. **

**_'So why is my heart beating so fast?'_**

"I don't know what she's doing to me," Shizuru sighed, putting the frame down gently. "I wish you were here. I'm sure you would know just what to do…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just a little ShizNat there. I want it to be a slow burn so that's all your getting for a while. <em>**

**_Reviews are helpful._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	4. A Slow Burn & A Bad Feeling

**_Sorry for any and all mistakes. This was kind of a last minute thing._**

**_I was going to just combine this and the next chapter and make one extra long chapter. _**

**_But I changed my mind._**

**_So oh well._**

* * *

><p>The next day, when they pulled into the school's parking lot it was much like the first.<p>

They drove their respective vehicles and they parked in the same spots as the day before, but today, for some reason, students filled the courtyard. Some were sitting in the grass and at tables while most were standing in smaller groups.

And all eyes were on them.

"This is weird," Natsuki whispered once she took off her helmet and ran a hand through her hair.

"Very," Miyu agreed just as quietly, closing her car door.

"I'm uncomfortable," Natsuki added, taking her messenger bag from Miyu.

"Just try to ignore them," Miyu replied grabbing her own bag and her sword bag. "Today is going to be a full one and we do not have time to waste on…" she pasued for a moment, looking at the students that still gawked and whispered around them. "… whatever this is."

"Fine, let's just hurry. The fur on my tail is standing on end because of all these eyes on us." They started toward the school cautiously and were even more freaked out when the students parted, making a clear path for them. "What the hell?"

"Natsuki," Miyu called quietly, successfully gaining her attention while she brought an intricate skeleton key from her pocket and held it out for Natsuki to take. "Here. Do not open a door way until I give you the ok."

"I know."

"And do not forget to find Fujino-san. If everything goes as planned we have to tell her everything so she can decide what she wants to do and just how much she wants to know."

"I know." They entered the school and stood in the forum for a moment.

"And do not just spend your time lazing around while I am gone." Natsuki shrugged.

"I probably will."

"We will report back before first period."

"Roger that." With that, Natsuki held her fist out and Miyu touch it softly with hers and walked away. "What to do? What to do?" she thought to herself aloud while slowly walking further into the school, her tail swaying slowly from side to side. _'Maybe I should just find the girl,'_ she thought for a moment clasping her hands behind her head, a thoughtful look on her face. _'At least that'll be one less thing for me to do.'_

She aimlessly walked around, ignoring the students she happened to pass and found herself on the second floor, having walked around the first, before she came to a stop and dropped her arms.

"Where the hell is that Fujino?" she asked herself with a vexed twitch of her tail. She was about to give up when her sharp ears detected voices coming her way from down the hall.

"Don't forget to tell those demons that they still have to follow the rules! I won't hesitate to give them detention, demons or not!" the voice was so loud that, even from down the hall, Natsuki felt the need to cover her ears.

"Yes yes, Haruka-han." That was a voice she recognized. "I'll be sure to tell them when I meet them again."

"You butter Bubuzuke!"

"Better, Haruka-chan," she heard a soft voice mutter.

"That's what I said!" She heard a door close and footsteps coming her way. She smirked and leaned against a nearby windowsill, waiting patiently for the one she was looking for to come to her.

"You're a hard one to find, you know that?" she spoke as soon as she saw the brunette rounding the corner. Shizuru looked up, startled by the husky yet feminine voice that suddenly called to her. She felt herself smile when her crimson eyes settled on the raven-haired demon.

"Ara, I wasn't aware that I was lost," she replied, her mood instantly brightening at the sight of Natsuki's widening smirk.

"Well of course. Didn't you know?" Natsuki pushed herself away from the windowsill and approached the brunette. Shizuru felt an odd tingle surge throughout her body and stood stark still as the demon circled around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, fearing if she was too loud she would break the odd tension between them.

"Just thinking," Natsuki answered her voice dropping to a soft husky murmur. She stopped in front of the brunette her face becoming unreadable as her mind wandered_. 'At this rate, I might not be able to control myself once her seal is broken,'_ Natsuki thought absently as she trailed her eyes scanned every inch of the girl.

Shizuru, on the other hand, was already having a hard time. Feeling those wild, almost primal, emerald eyes analyzing her so closely, she could barely handle it. _'What is this feeling?'_ she asked herself, referring to the sudden heat she felt slowly burning through her body. The feeling was especially hot on her back, right between her shoulder blades. _'What is she doing to me?'_

"Ara, about what?" she finally heard herself asking, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. Natsuki inwardly debated whether or not to tell the girl the truth. _'Should I tell her I'm thinking about what she'll be like as a demon?'_ Then, suddenly she felt something vibrating in her pocket followed by a low jingling sound.

"What the hell?" Natsuki cursed, obviously startled. She pulled the device out of her pocket and face-palmed herself, realizing it was the cell phone she was required to get before coming to the human realm. "I forgot I had one of these things." Miyu's name flashed on the screen and she slid her thumb across it to answer the call. "Yeah?"

"**I got the ok. Did you find Fujino-san?"** Miyu asked getting right to the point. Natsuki looked at her with an expression Shizuru couldn't describe. The look made her anxious, but she chose not to question it just yet.

"Yeah, she's here."

"**Good. Bring her here so we can explain the situation to her."** Natsuki sighed and looked away from curious crimson eyes.

She had a bad feeling that this wouldn't go well and it made an uneasy feeling rise in her gut.

"Roger that." She looked up at Shizuru again, ending the call. "I need you to come with me."

"Why?" Shizuru asked, suddenly becoming worried. "What's happening?"

"It's nothing bad, but we've decided to tell you why you're being targeted. Then we're going to give you some options and let you choose what you want to happen from there."

"Ara, why I'm being targeted?"

"Yes." Natsuki met her eyes intensely. "You're going to learn the truth about everything and, more importantly, about your father."

"My father?" Shizuru shook her head with a frown, clearly confused. "But I've never even met my father. My mother told me he died before I was born."

"That maybe be true, but his blood runs strong through your veins."

"Ara, I do not understand." Natsuki sighed and rubbed the back of her neck wearily.

"Just come with me to the headmistress's office. Miyu is a lot better at explaining these things than I am."

"I have a very bad feeling about this…" Natsuki sighed and started to walk toward the staircase that would take to the third floor and soon heard reluctant steps following behind her.

"To be honest, so do I."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it's been awhile and I know it's kinda short but the next chapter will be a long one and I wanted to give you guys something until I get the next chapter done.<em>****_  
><em>**

**_Review. _**

**_Please & Thanks._**


	5. I'm A Human Being!

There was a tense silence between them as they made their way up the stairs and to the headmistress's office. Natsuki took a deep breath before pushing the door open and letting Shizuru walk in first, closing the door behind them.

"Good morning, Headmistress," Shizuru greeted with a bow.

"Good morning, Fujino-chan," Mashiro nodded with a smile. Shizuru turned to the only other person in the room.

"Greer-han," she greeted with another slight bow.

"Fujino-san," Miyu nodded from her spot, leaning against Mashiro's desk, her arms casually folded across her chest. Natsuki walked further into the room.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" she asked suddenly, unable to ignore the feeling she had in her gut. "Because I have a feeling we might want to rethink this a little."

"It will be fine," Miyu answered. "We have decided it will be better for her to learn the truth now and from us than from someone else later on."

"Well, have you considered maybe she's not ready for this yet?"

"I have," Mashiro chimed in. "But we don't know when the next attack is coming and she needs to know the truth before it happens."

"But-," Natsuki began again only to have Shizuru cut her off.

"I wish you all would stop talking about me like I'm not here," she said glaring at everyone in the room before looking at Natsuki gently. "Honestly, I have a bad feeling about this too, but I want to know what's going on. I need to know what these people want with me." Natsuki and Miyu looked at each other, coming to a silent truce.

"Fine," Natsuki sighed, running a hand through her hair and taking a seat on the corner of Mashiro's desk. "I have no further objections for now."

"Just to be on the safe side," Mashiro spoke, looking at Shizuru with a serious. "Are you sure you're ready for this Fujino-chan? Once we begin there will be no turning back and you'll be faced with some very difficult decisions."

"… I'm ready," Shizuru answered, determination blazing in her eyes.

"I guess I should start off with why we are here," Miyu began. "We were sent to your realm to find out why so many demons were suddenly attacking the humans. The demons are after you so our mission, now, is to protect you. As for why they are after you, that has everything to do with her father."

"My father? But I know nothing about my father."

"He was killed seventeen years ago." Miyu paused, trying to decide which approach to take.

"Your father was a really big deal in the demon realm," Natsuki began when she saw Miyu hesitate. "He ruled the western hemisphere with an iron fist."

"The demon realm?" Shizuru asked. "Why would my father have anything to do with the demon realm?"

"Your father was the leader of one of the four clans that rule over the demon realm," Miyu added. Shizuru shook her head, her brow frowning in confusion.

"Ara, I don't understand. How could my father be-,"

"Your father was a demon," Natsuki stated bluntly after releasing an annoyed sigh. "Making you a half-demon."

"…M-my father… was a…," Shizuru trailed off trying to absorb the new information.

"Your father was exceedingly powerful," Miyu spoke. "One of the strongest the demon realm has ever seen."

"He ruled alongside my father," Natsuki chimed in. "My full name is Natsuki Kuga of the Northern Mountains. My father's name was Akuma, Leader of the North. Your full name is Shizuru Viola Fujino of the Western Plains. Your father was Fuzen, Leader of the West."

"You can't expect me to believe that," Shizuru frowned. "I can't possibly be a demon."

"Half-demon," Natsuki corrected.

"Whatever," Shizuru glared her voice slightly rising with her frustration. "I'm a human being. I mean look at me!"

"Human beings are not naturally born with red eyes," Miyu explained. "You probably have abilities that you cannot explain and that 'normal people' do not have so, naturally, you hide them. Your emotions have probably been more difficult to control than usual, probably because you are peaked and you probably have a birthmark somewhere on your body that forms a strange pattern. Any of that ring a bell?" Shizuru's glare deepened as she felt her anger rising, a burning sensation flaring between her shoulder blades.

"I am a human. I'm not **like** **you**."

"And what the hell does that mean?" Natsuki asked with a raised brow, obviously offended. "What's so wrong about being **'like** **us'**? I mean Miyu and I are the only real demons you've ever met and we've done nothing but tell you the truth and save your fucking life."

"Natsuki enough," Miyu said holding up her hand. "She is still in shock at the moment and confronting her like in that way will only make this harder to accept." Natsuki growled lowly, but didn't respond.

"Ara, accept what?!" Shizuru shouted, her fists clinched tight. "That I'm the daughter of some all-powerful demon and all these things are after me because I, apparently, inherited his power?"

"Well, not all of it," Natsuki taunted with a shrug. "You _are_ only a half-breed, after all." Shizuru heard something like a snarl leave her throat and suddenly she snapped, losing herself in her anger and confusion.

"SHUT UP!" Natsuki sat unfazed and even glared back as Shizuru zeroed in on her. "You don't know anything about me!" Natsuki narrowed her eyes, feeling the pinned up demonic pressure roll off the brunette's skin.

"I know more about you then you know about yourself," Natsuki challenged, standing from her seat and approaching the other girl. "You can't honestly tell me you don't feel that. The power inside you. The burning in your blood." Natsuki walked around her in a slow deliberated circle. "You feel it every day and it scares you. You don't know what it is or where it comes from or why you have it, but suppressing it hurts, doesn't it?"

"Stop it," Shizuru said weakly, losing all of her anger as her eyes quickly filling with hot tears, her hands coming up to her head. _'Don't look at me,'_ she inwardly pleaded_. 'Don't look at me with _**_those eyes_**_.'_ Natsuki stopped in front of her and held her gaze.

"I know more than you think. You're not even sure who you are anymore, are you?" Shizuru covered her face with her hands as her tears spilled over. "You're trying so hard to be something you're not. All this pretending you do, it puts strain on your seal. That's why it hurts so much."

"Natsuki that is enough-," Miyu spoke only to be cut off.

"No!" the other demon exclaimed. "I'm sick and tired of trying to beat around the bush for nothing." Natsuki pulled the brunette's hands down and met her eyes again. "Now, you have two choices," raven haired girl continued. "You can either let me release your seal so you can learn who you are and how to protect yourself." Natsuki released her hands. "Or you can stay this way and live the rest of your life denying the truth. The decision is up to you."

"Natsuki…" Miyu sighed wearily. Natsuki turned and started toward the door. "Natsuki, where are you going?"

"If you want to continue with this be my guest, but I have nothing else to say. I'm going to go take a nap until 'class' starts. Let me know what's decided." Natsuki started toward the door before stopping with her hand on the knob. "Just know, if you're ok with living like this, in this **cage**, then you're already dead and I refuse to waste my time protecting a living corpse." Natsuki walked out without looking back, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry about her Fujino-san," Miyu said having approached the crying girl and putting a, somewhat comforting, hand on her shoulder. "Natsuki can be… <em>tactless<em>, to say the least, but she was not wrong. You are of demon descent and while it may be a bit hard to imagine it is something you need to accept if you are to move forward."

"Move forward?" Shizuru questioned softly, her anger now turned to sadness and confusion. "How am I supposed to move forward? What does that even mean?"

"Well, as Natsuki said, for starters you can have your seal broken." Shizuru looked at her as if she had grown another head. "As of right now there is a seal on body that is suppressing your demon pressure and everything that would make you look, sound or act like a demon."

"Ara…" Shizuru trailed off. "So what will happen to me if my seal is broken?"

"That is a complete mystery as of right now. You may sound different. You may act different. You will probably even look different. But most of all you will **feel** different."

"…" Shizuru was silent for a while so Miyu decided to continue.

"You do not have to make a decision right now. Though twenty-four hours is the longest I can give you for deliberation." Miyu reached into her messenger bag and pulled out an old brown leather bond book. "This book contains knowledge about your clan and, most importantly, your father. The tales in this book go as far as when your father was just Fuzen, the troublesome fox cub all the way up until the last days of his life. Only a demon that shares his blood can open it. Cherish it…"

She accepted the book and ran her hand slowly across the cover, a sudden sense of nostalgia washing over her.

"And read it well," Miyu added before she also started toward the door. "For some reason, I have a feeling that whatever lies in that book will be a deciding factor for you." And with that she, too, was gone, leaving only Shizuru and the headmistress.

"Fujino-chan," Mashiro began gently. "Why don't you go back to your dorm room and rest for the day. I'll send word to your teachers and fellow student council members." Shizuru nodded robotically, unconsciously holding the book close to her chest.

"Ara, yes… that maybe for the best…" Without another word, Shizuru walked out of the room feeling so numb she been even realize she had made it to her dorm. _'Ara, I must be more out of it than I thought,'_ she thought briefly before unlocking her door and going inside. She crossed the room, still a daze, and flopped down on her bed.

The book in her arms felt warm.

She looked up and looked at her mother's picture and again felt tears come to her eyes.

"Mother… Why?" She put the book down and picked up the picture. "Damn it!" She threw the picture across the room and only cried harder when she heard it hit the wall.

* * *

><p>'<em>Where is she?'<em> Miyu thought absently, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed as usual. She was sitting in their designated classroom waiting for their teacher to arrive. She would've liked to be alone but, unfortunately, the classroom was full of students waiting for the same reason.

And, of course, she was the main topic of every hushed discussion that was happening around her.

That is, until her partner suddenly appeared in the window.

"Yo," Natsuki greeted with a two-fingered salute.

"Where have you been?" Miyu questioned. Natsuki shrugged as she stepped down from the windowsill and into the classroom.

"Taking a nap."

"So you were serious about that?"

"Very." She flopped down in the desk closest to the window beside her silver-haired companion. They sat silently for a moment.

"You did not have to talk to her in that way." Natsuki sighed. She knew this conversation was coming.

"Well, your way wasn't working."

"And yours did?"

"It got through to her, didn't it?!" She looked at Miyu fiercely. "Look, she was being thick-headed so I pounded it in. We would all still be up there arguing if I hadn't done it."

"That does not make your way right." Miyu meet her gaze evenly. "She was, and still is, at a cross road right now. The last thing she needs is someone she barely knows and does not trust shouting things at her. Especially, something so hard to believe. And as for being thick-headed, that sounds a lot like how you are most of the time."

"Tch." Natsuki looked away, her tail swaying with irritation. "Well, why should I care about how she feels anyway?! I **am** a **demon** after all! And I told you from the beginning I didn't want to get involved with these humans! I wanted to stay with my own kind!"

"She is our kind!" Miyu shouted, her usually stoic stare turning into a glare that rivaled Natsuki's own. "Whether you like it or not!"

"Like hell she is!" Natsuki turned back to her, rising from her seat and slamming her fist into her desk, shattering it in an instant. "She's not **_like us_**! Remember?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think I'll leave it there for now. This chapter was going to be much longer but as I kept making changes so I just decided to give you guys everything I'm certain about for now.<strong>_

_**I'm sorry for my indecisiveness ^^".**_

_**As a peace offering I'll give a little preview of the next chapter:**_

_"Ow," the brunette cursed while trying to pick on the broken glass from her mother's picture. Then, something else catch her eye. "Ara?"_

_If was a folded a paper._

_"What is this?" She unfolded the paper and her eyes widened. "Mother?!"_

_**And that's all you're getting. It may not happen exactly like that, but you get the idea.**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes. I didn't get to proofread as thoroughly as I usually do ^^".**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	6. Understanding & A Phone Call

_**I know it's been a while but I told you guys it was in the making haha ^^"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Have you found Kuga yet?" <strong>_

"No," Miyu answered, sighing warily into the cell phone she had pressed against her ear. She had been searching for her companion since earlier that morning. "I thought it would be best to give her a moment to calm down before talking to her. I did not think she would disappear."

"_**You must find her at once-,"**_

"Impossible," she cut the voice off coldly. "You know as well as I that if she does not want to be found, she will not be found. And she has the dimensional key. She could literally be anywhere at this point."

"_**Do you at least have an idea where she could be?"**_ the voice growled in frustration.

"Back in our realm, most likely. Probably spending time with her familiar."

"_**Hmm…"**_ the voice paused for a moment, probably contemplating what their next move should be. _**"I'm extending your mission and I'm sending you both some back up."**_

"That will not be necessary-,"

"_**This is not up for discussion, Greer."**_ Miyu remained silent, frowning deeply. _**"Two will be crossing over and one is already stationed there. They will rendezvous with you tomorrow morning. Your mission has not changed."**_

"Sir." She ended the call, looking at her phone with disdain. "Damn it."

* * *

><p>"Ow," she mumbled, having pricked her finger on the broken glass. She watched as the blood started to swell before taking the finger into mouth. Once she was sure the blood stopped, she, again, started to clean up the mess. <em>'Ara, now I need to buy a new frame,'<em> she thought briefly, before noticing something strange.

There, under her mother's picture, was a lone piece of paper that had been neatly folded.

"What is this?" she asked rhetorically, picking the paper up slowly. There was nothing written on the outside, but as she unfolded it, it appeared to be some kind of letter. She was surprised to see it was addressed to her and even more so when she saw it was from her mother. _'Did she write this for me before she died?'_

"What happened here?" a familiar voice asked from behind her, startling her a bit. She slipped the letter into her pocket before responding.

"How did you get in my room?" she asked calmly, continuing to clean up the glass. She hadn't expected to hear from the raven-haired demon so soon after everything that happened earlier that morning. Especially not so late at night.

"You left your window open," Natsuki answered. "Which isn't something you should be doing, given your situation."

"I'll keep that in mind." She emptied the broken glass into the trashcan beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"What happened to your picture?" Natsuki asked again, ignoring the brunette's question.

"I was angry…" she trailed off, leaving the rest to Natsuki imagination. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Ara, couldn't this have waited until tomorrow morning? It's almost midnight."

"No." Shizuru sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She walked over to her bed and sat down. "What is it you would like to discuss?"

"First, about earlier," Natsuki began. "I've had time to think it over and I realize I may have been a bit too harsh, but the whole thing was pissing me off so I just kind of snapped."

"Ara, _'pissing you off'_?" Shizuru repeated incredulously. "I'm the one who had my life turned upside down."

"I understand that, but I was just telling you the truth. You have demons out there trying to capture you and corrupt you, maybe even kill you. You needed someone to be honest with you about what's happening, not talk in circles around you." The brunette sat in silence, absorbing everything the demon was telling her. "And it pisses me off when I hear humans talk us like we're **all** evil. I mean, yeah there are a lot of demons out there that are, but there are a lot of us that aren't."

"I'll you give that," Shizuru relented. "But every demon I've been faced with has tried to kill me-,"

"-But I haven't. And neither has Miyu." Natsuki paused for a moment. "What are you really upset about?"

"I apologize, alright." Shizuru crossed her arms and looked away, pouting slightly. "I said something's I shouldn't have and you're right I have been misplacing my anger."

"Well, let's talk about it." Shizuru's eyes widened slightly, making Natsuki smirk. "Is that really so surprising?"

"Ara, it is," the brunette answered honestly, making the other girl chuckle.

"Like I said, you need **honesty**. So if you have any questions, now is the time to ask them." Shizuru was still skeptical. She didn't want the demon before her, that she was growing fond of, to be replaced with the demon from this morning, that had made her cry. "I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know and I'll try my best not to make you cry."

"You'll try your best?" Shizuru found herself smiling a small genuine smile. She wanted to still be mad at the raven-hair demon, or at least pretend to be, but she couldn't.

"I give you my word," Natsuki replied with a lopsided grin as she raised her right hand.

"Alright, I'll trust your word." Shizuru patted the space on the bed beside her. "Would you like to sit down?"

"The floor's fine," she answered before flopping down, sitting cross-legged before the bunette.

"Ara, that can't be comfortable-,"

"-I'm fine." Natsuki's tail neatly covered her legs. "Now, let's start with this misplaced anger. What are you really upset about?"

"I guess I just hate that my life has pretty much been a lie…" Shizuru trailed off and was quiet for a moment. "Even the headmistress knew and never told me."

"It wasn't her place." Natsuki looked up at her solemnly. "If she had you either wouldn't have believe her or you would've been filled with resentment."

"Speaking of resentment, why didn't my mother ever tell me anything?"

"I can't say for sure since I never knew her, but she might've thought you just weren't ready to know yet. Or she might've been trying to protect you, in a way." Natsuki started to stroke her tail in thought. "She never said anything to hint around to it?"

"…I don't think so." Shizuru paused. "Though, she did always say I was special. At the time I didn't think anything of it."

"No one would." Natsuki watched the brunette closely. She could practically see the gears in Shiruzu's head churning.

"Ara, your name is Natsuki Kuga, correct?"

"Correct."

"And your father was close to my father?"

"Also correct." Shizuru hummed to herself.

"What kind of demon are you?"

"I'm an Ookami, a wolf-demon, just like my father and the rest of my clan."

"Am I an Ookami as well?" Natsuki chuckled.

"No. Fuzen was a Kitsune so you'll more than likely be one too."

"Can you tell me about him? My father?"

"Well, I was barely two years old when he died, but I do remember him coming to our estate a few times. Usually when he came it was to talk to my father about something I didn't understand, but he always stopped to pat my head and give me sweets before he left." Natsuki smiled faintly at the memories, her fingers still running gently over her tail. "I remember he had a really warm smile and really big hands."

"Ara, I wish I could've met him," Shizuru mumbled wistfully.

They spent hours talking, Natsuki patiently answering the brunette's questions. About the demon realm and what it was like and about other demons.

"Are there other demons like you and Greer-han?" Natsuki smirked.

"You'll never find demons like me and Miyu." Natsuki paused. "We're strong and we know how to get things done. When it comes to missions like these we're the first, if not the only, ones they'd send."

"Which one of you is stronger?" She saw the expression on Natsuki's face change slightly. "If you don't feel comfortable answering that you don't-,"

"No, it's fine." Natsuki stroked her tail. "I'm stronger than Miyu, but she has more patience. That's partly why we make such a good team."

"How much stronger are you?" Shizuru couldn't stop herself asking. Natsuki sighed.

"Let's just say… on Miyu's best day she couldn't beat me. Even if I was blindfolded and had both my arms tied behind my back."

"Ara…"

"Don't get me wrong, Miyu is one of the strongest. I'm just… stronger." Natsuki's eyes fell to the ground as she mumbled, "_I have to be_." Shizuru knew better than to ask for an explanation, no matter how curious she was. "It's getting late. I should probably get going."

"Oh right." It was nearly two in the morning. The raven-haired demon stood up and started toward the door, Shizuru following close behind. Natsuki stopped at the door and looked into crimson eyes.

"So are we cool again?" Shizuru smiled genuinely.

"Yes, Kuga-han we're _'cool'_."

"Just call me Natsuki. My clan's not big on formalities or honorifics."

"Ok Natsuki." She smiled, finally having a name to go with the demon. "Then please call me Shizuru." Natsuki nodded wordlessly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Just as Natsuki opened the door and let herself out, a thought came to the brunette's mind.

"Natsuki," she called, making the raven-haired demon stop. "Before you go, is there any way for you to tell me where my seal is?"

"Yeah sure." She took a step closer, making Shizuru take a step back. She was surprised when the demon put a hand on her waist and pulled her back in. She felt herself flush slightly, her body reacting to being so close to Natsuki's.

"Ara… What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly as Natsuki's face got closer to hers.

"Finding out where your seal is," Natsuki answered her husky voice soft as she reached up and brushed Shizuru's bangs out of the way. Shizuru's eyes slid shut as the demon's face got closer. She was surprised, blushing when Natsuki's forehead pressed gently against hers.

That wasn't what she was expecting.

But what was she expecting?

'_Ara, was I expecting her to kiss me?'_ she inwardly asked herself. _'She wouldn't do that. She hates humans.'_ She paused before adding, _'But then again, I'm not human…'_ She paused again before frowning. _'Then that means she __**would**__ kiss me, but didn't? I guess should be relieved, but… Why do I feel so disappointed?'_

"Your seal is on your back, between your shoulders," Natsuki spoke suddenly, bring her out of her musings. She almost found herself whimpering when the demon took a step back, successfully pulling away from her. "It feels like a five-point element seal. A pretty strong one too. I should be able to undo it though. I mean, if that's what you want."

"I haven't completely decided yet," Shizuru replied softly. "Do you think I should do it?"

"Well…" Natsuki sighed. "Miyu seems to think it would be best for you."

"Ara, I know what Greer-han thinks, but I want to know what _you_ think, Natsuki."

"I think… you should do whatever you feel is best for you." She paused, making the other girl's eyes. "If you want to see your true self and learn how to control your power, I have no problem teaching you. But then again, if you want to stay this way, you can do that too. I don't mind protecting you for a little while…"

"I feel like there's a _'but'_ coming…"

"**But**," Natsuki smirked before becoming serious again. "Miyu and I can't stay here and protect you forever. And they **will not** stop coming for you. Not as long as you're a sitting duck."

"How can I stop them?"

"You have to become stronger. Make them too afraid to come after you." Natsuki started to back away. "Whether or not you'll do that as a demon or a human is up to you, _Shizuru_."

The brunette wordlessly watched the demon girl walk away, a shiver running down her spine when she heard her name leave the girl's lips for the first time. It sounded so sweet as she replayed the moment in her head. She sighed and shook her head before heading back into her room.

'_What is happening to me?'_

* * *

><p>"Yo," Natsuki called as she walked into the apartment she shared with Miyu. "I'm back and I made up with Fujino so you can save the lecture."<p>

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Miyu asked quietly, sitting in the living room with the lights off.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked cluelessly. "And why are you sitting in the dark?" The lack of light wasn't really a problem for either of them thanks to their sharper than average eye-sight, but it was still peculiar.

"**He** called." That was enough to make the fur on Natsuki's tail stand on end.

"And?"

"Because of your little debacle this morning our mission has been extended."

"What?" Natsuki growled, every muscle in her body clinching in anger.

"And we will be gaining three more members to our _'team'_ because **he** does not think we are capable of dealing with this ourselves."

"What?! What the fuck does he mean we can't deal with this ourselves? And does he really think these **other demons** are going to help any? I mean come on! We all know I don't get along well with other demons!"

"You do not get along well with anyone."

"Exactly!"

"We have no choice. Our mission has not changed." Natsuki could do nothing but sigh, knowing Miyu was right. "We will rendezvous with them tomorrow morning. I was not given a time or location."

"Damn it." Natsuki growled. "If I have to deal with all this, I'm bringing Duran here."

"Natsuki," Miyu sighed wearily. "You have already made things overly complicated. It will only get worse if you bring your Familiar here."

"Well, if things are already this bad they can't get too much worse so what harm could it do?" Natsuki smirked. "If you don't fight me on this, I'll give you back the key." Miyu messaged he temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Fine, but you better keep your pet on a short leash. We are already on _very_ thin ice. I could tell by his tone." Natsuki waved her hand dismissively.

"It's not like he's going to take us off this mission. If he does the casualties in both realms will rise and then what will he do?"

"I guess you have a point."

"And what if Fujino decided she wants her seal broken? We would have to be here. Who else is going to teach her?" Miyu nodded.

"You have another point."

"I know. Now, I'm going to get Duran while you take a break from your worrying."

"You do not worry enough."

"You worry enough for the both of us."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes there will be a Duran in this story too. I hope you guys don't mind.<em>**

**_Anywho, do you have any requests on who you guys want the 3 new demons to be?_**

**_If so, let me know. And if you want, tell me what kind of demons they should be too._**

**_I'm open to suggestions and recommendations ^^._**

**_Next time:_**

**_Duran. More demon transfer students. And Shizuru's decision_**

**_Stay tuned and review_**

**_Thanks_**


	7. Old Friends & An Unknown Enemy

_**Long time no see guys.**_

_**I rushed through the proofreading process but because I really wanted to push this out for you guys.**_

_**I hope you'll forgive me ^^"**_

_**Anyways, Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>She had finally made her decision.<p>

Shizuru had been up half the night thinking it over and she couldn't wait to tell the raven-haired demon. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

She sighed for the umpteenth time, waiting for said demon and her partner to finally arrive. She knew the Natsuki had a cell phone but she hadn't thought to get the girl's number. _'She probably doesn't even know it,'_ she thought with another small sighed which didn't go unnoticed by the only other occupant in the room.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, Fujino-chan," Mashiro began with a gentle smile. "Is it anything I can help with?"

"Ara, no it's nothing like that," the brunette replied, returning the smile with one of her own. "I'm just eager to tell Natsuki my decision."

"You've made your decision so soon?" Mashiro asked, slightly surprised she had come to a decision in such a short period of time.

"Yes. I'm going to-," she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ah, I'm sorry Fujino-chan. That must be our newest transfer students." She smiled before calling for whoever it was to come in.

"Newest transfer students?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nat-kun!"<strong> called a deep mellow voice. **"My favorite Pup."**

"I'm your only pup, Dad," Natsuki replied into the phone with a small smile. She was sitting on the roof of the apartment building she and Miyu lived in, swinging her legs over the edge. The building was a good ten stories high, but it didn't frighten her in the least.

"**As far as I know,"** her father responded with a husky laugh that sounded much like her own, though a lot deeper.

Her father was a surprisingly cheerful man. He was known around the clan for his light sense of humor and his devastating power. Only showing his serious side while on missions, they usually saw him with a smile on his face.

His blue eyes would shine with amusement, usually at his own jokes. His black, slightly greying, hair almost reached his shoulders and was usually left messy. Natsuki had inherited many traits from her father, her tail being one of them. What she hadn't inherit, however, were his ears. The black wolf-like ears that sat on the top of his head, almost cutely.

"**How's my precious daughter?"** he asked, his fondness for her showing clearly in his voice.

"I'm ok I guess."

"**Good good. How's Duran?"**

"Good. He's wandering around somewhere."

"**Good, I'm glad. Have you been wearing your glasses?"** She sighed.

"Yes, dad. Even though I don't need them."

"**Nonsense. If you didn't need them you wouldn't have them. Is there enough excitement for you this time around?"**

"Not nearly," she answered with a roll of her eyes before she ran a hand through hair and sighed. "I want to come home."

"**Oh my, that doesn't sound like the Pup I raised,"** he teased making Natsuki chuckle a bit.

"Dad, I'm being serious… I miss home and I want to help protect our clan."

"**I know you do, but as my sole heir it's just not safe for you to be with us right now. Even if you weren't out on your mission, you still couldn't be with us Little One."**

"I'm not little anymore Dad. Isn't this what you've been training me for?" Akuma sighed wearily, his ears flattening a bit against his head. It was true, he had been personally training her from a young age and he knew better than anyone just how capable she was, not to mention the power and potential she had yet to tap into.

But after the episode they had with his _former-mate_, Natsuki's mother, he had become much more protective. He hated even send his daughter out on these missions, but knew she would resent him if he kept her caged up the way he wanted to.

"**I've been training you to become a great clan leader once I'm gone, Little One. You cannot do that if you get yourself killed-,"**

"-I won't, Dad. You taught me better than that."

"**You still have much to learn-,"**

"-But how am I supposed to learn if you can't teach me-,"

"**Enough Natsuki!"** She growl in defeat. The tone of his voice, telling her he had had enough of her arguing. At least for now. **"You are not coming back until I deem it safe for you. Do you understand?"** Natsuki sighed.

"Yes."

"**You know I hate having you so far away from us Little One and I hate even more when I have to talk to you like that, but this is for your own good and the good of the clan. Just trust me on this. Alright?"**

"Alright fine."

"**Good."** She smiled despite herself when his cheerful nature quickly returned. **"Now, I'm sending you a small gift."**

"A gift?"

"**Yes. I want you to be able to continue your training as much as you can, even while you're away."**

"What is it?"

"**Ah ah ah, Little One, that's a surprise. Miyu should have them by now."**

"Ok."

"**Now, I must go. Call me again soon."**

"Alright Dad, I will." He was quiet for a moment.

"**I love you."** A slight blush came to Natsuki's cheeks.

"Come on, Dad, no."

"**Say it back."**

"Dad!"

"**Say it!"** Her blush deepened.

"… _Love you too_. Happy now?!"

"**Very."** She growled, hearing the annoying smirk in his voice. Just as she was about to respond to his teasing she heard a click, signaling that he was gone. She was a bit frustrated at being hung up on, but it didn't bother her much and instead decided to return to their apartment to see what training tool her father had given her.

She stood up and stepped off the roof, letting herself free fall before expertly grabbing the fire escape outside of their window and pulling herself onto it.

"How is he?" Miyu asked, having sensed her presence while sipping her coffee.

"The same," Natsuki answered, entering the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee for herself. "And he's still adamant on me not coming home."

"That is not surprising." Natsuki threw in a sugar cube before taking a much needed sip of sweet caffeine. "Oh yes, there is a package for you in the other room. From your father, I believe."

"Great, thanks." She walked into the small living room, immediately taking notice of the small box that sat on the table. She opened gingerly and found a note first, sipping her coffee before unfolding it. It read:

_**Nat-kun ~**_

_**These are some weights I had specially made for you. They are designed to mimic the gravity room. I've had each of them made to be 50x Earth's normal gravity. I know 200x is more than you've ever done, but I have faith that you'll be able to do it. You are my daughter after all haha.**_

_**Once you get used to them I'll send more that will be 100x Earth's gravity and so on and so forth… I'm sure it won't take you long for you need an upgrade.**_

_**Make sure you're training with Miyu daily. You need to keep your skills sharp Little One, for when you return your training will resume whether you're ready or not.**_

_**Train hard and stay safe.**_

_**~ Your Dad**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Make sure you keep this box. The effects of the weights will only neutralize while in the box.**_

_**P.P.S.**_

_**I've also send an adaptation for your bike so it won't collapse under you while you're wearing the weights. I'm not sure how it works so make sure to read the instructions.**_

_**P.P.P.S.**_

_**Daddy loves you! ^_^**_

Natsuki rolled her eyes. _'He's so annoying,'_ she thought briefly before folding the note up and putting it in her pocket. Looking further into the box she found two, somewhat fashionable, leather wrist cuffs and two leather ankle cuffs at seem to be small enough to be discreetly tucked away in her shoe. She slowly lifted one of the ankle cuffs out of the box and was surprised when she didn't feel the weight.

"What did you get?" Miyu asked from the kitchen.

"Special weights he sent to help me do some training on my own." Natsuki heard the clink of Miyu putting her mug in the sink. "When I put them on I'll be under two hundred times gravity."

"Hm. That is a lot."

"I know." Miyu walked into the living room while Natsuki put the weight back in the box and closed it up. "I need you to spar with me later to help me get used to them."

"Are you sure that is the best way? Maybe you should try walking around with them first."

"No. Fighting me while I wear them is the best way. I know from experience."

"Very well." Miyu picked up her school back and started toward the door. "We should get going. We still have to meet up with the three newcomers." Natsuki nodded, grabbing her messenger bag and putting the box with the weights inside.

"Speaking of newcomers, did you ever call the others about being sent here?"

"I was never able to get in touch with them. But no matter. We will just have make do on our own."

"Alright. Let's do it."

* * *

><p>"Should we find the girl first?" Natsuki began upon reaching the school and parking. She had just taken off her helmet and was shaking out her hair while Miyu stepped out of her car. "Or should we find the other demons?"<p>

"Fujino-san can wait," Miyu answered, grabbing her bag from the backseat. "Besides, class has already started so that is probably where she is. Can you sense them?"

"I can." Natsuki shrugged grabbing her own bag. "Two of them are suppressing pretty well but the last one… It's full-blown demonic pressure. It feels like they don't even know how to suppress. Either that or they just don't care enough to make the effort."

"I feel that too. I believe it is coming from Kazahana-san's office."

"Probably introducing themselves like we had to." They started towards the school side by side. "I guess we should go meet them too huh."

"I suppose." There was a pause. "Though I have noticed, we are not very good students."

"What do you mean?"

"We have yet to go class since we have started this mission." Natsuki chuckled.

"That's true." They entered the school and quickly made their way the third floor. "But I was never a good student so I'm just being natural."

"I have been telling you for years you should not skip classes like that." Natsuki chuckled again as they reached the door.

"I still passed, didn't I?"

"Barely." Miyu opened the door for them to walk inside.

"Hey!" Miyu stopped, her brow flying up. "I'll have you know, my grades were decent." Natsuki looked up and was equally surprised. "You guys are the ones they sent us?" she shouted pointing a finger at the four demons.

"Good to see you too, Kuga," one of the demon girls replied with a familiar smirk, her eyes gleaming from behind her glasses.

"Ah," Mashiro spoke up from behind her desk, Shizuru standing silently beside her. "I see you all know each other."

The four demons that stood before them were demons they were often paired with when it came to missions.

Mai Tokiha, fire elemental. She looked human for the most part. Her short fiery red hair and kind lavender eyes made her easy to work with. Though her well-endowed bosom could be a bit of a distraction at times. She was usually their medical tactician on more dangerous mission and the mother hen of the team.

Chie Harada, tanuki. She had short boyishly cut dark charcoal colored hair and chocolate brown eyes that shone with mischief even from behind her black rimmed glasses. She usually had raccoon-like ears but for some reason they were nowhere to be seen. She was known for her gossip and pranks and was usually their go-to demon for intel.

Nao Yuuki, succubus. She had shoulder-length burgundy hair, slightly pointed ears, two small horns atop her head, grassy green eyes and smirk almost always seemed seductive. She was mostly known for stealth and assassination missions and was also widely known for her _rumored_ _relationship_ with the raven-haired ookami.

Lastly, there was Mikoto, Mai's familiar. The chubby black cat sat on her shoulder and looked on with disinterest in its bright yellow eyes. The cat still looked the same, from her white tipped tail to the gold earring in her left ear to the white x-shaped pattern on her forehead.

Each of them wore the school uniform.

"Yes we know them," Miyu finally answered. "We have worked with them on several past missions."

"Yeah we're all best buddies," Chie agreed with a playful smile making Natsuki scoff.

"I wouldn't go that far. Old friends maybe more accurate," she spoke with a small smile. "But it's funny you're all here. We were actually trying to call guys."

"I knew you would miss me. I didn't hide myself because I wanted you to hurry," Nao teased. "We haven't seen each other since you _lost_ your self-control."

"That was a mistake," the raven-haired demon replied with a frown and a light blush.

"Aw, don't be like that. I've missed you too you know."

"I told you before that it won't be happening again and I meant it." Shizuru listened to their little exchange, wondering what they were referring to that would cause Natsuki to have such a reaction while taking an instant disliking to the spider demon.

"For some reason, I'm not so sure. It's about that time again, isn't it?" Nao persisted. Natsuki's glare intensified making the other girl's smirk widen. "Oh, don't glare at me like that. You know it turns me on."

"Ok guys," Mai interrupted seeing Natsuki's eyes flash dangerously. She didn't seem to notice the ominous demonic pressure coming from the brunette behind her. "This isn't the time for this and it's definitely not the place."

"I, actually, really want to hear this," Chie chimed with a _shit-eating_ grin.

"Mai-san is right," Miyu agreed. "We should get straight to business."

"Fine," Natsuki relented, walking pass them and took her usual seat on the corner of Mashiro's desk. "Just keep **her** away from me."

"That's not what you were saying a few weeks ago," Nao mumbled loudly.

"That was a _**mistake**_!" Natsuki's tail twitched when she finally registered a familiar pressure. She turned toward Shizuru, the girl's anger made her worry. "Shizuru?"

"Yes, Natsuki?" she answered sweetly, like she wasn't just seething with anger. Hearing her name leave the ookami's lips seemed to make her blink out of her trance like state.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course."

"…Ok." Natsuki turned to her fully. "Have you decided whether or not to have your seal undone?"

"Yes, I have." This caught the attention of everyone in the room. Miyu stepped closer with anticipation. "I've decided… I would rather stay as I am now and leave my seal as it is." The answer surprised everyone.

"But why, Fujino-san?" Miyu asked, also shocked, but of course, not letting it show on her face. Natsuki looked at her with a cool expression, waiting to hear the brunette's reasoning.

"The last thing I want is to be dependent on all of you forever, but," Shizuru paused to meet Natsuki's gaze. "I just don't want to start my life over as a demon, and in such a prominent position, when I don't know the first thing about your world or culture."

"Well, Fujino-san," Mai began gaining Shizuru's attention. "Those are things you could always learn. No one's expecting you to jump into your father's shoes just because your seal's broken."

"That may be true, Tokiha-han, but I they would expect me to live up to a legacy I know nothing about." Nao, Chie and Mai looked at each other briefly, each of them knowing there was truth in what the brunette was saying.

"So what would you like to do?" Miyu asked folding her arm inquisitively.

"I would like to learn how to protect myself. As a human." For a while there was silence, no one in the room knew what to say.

"Alright." Natsuki's voice seemed to come out of nowhere and surprised them. She smoothly hopped off the desk and looked at Shizuru with a small nodded.

"How would you like to proceed?" Miyu asked Natsuki, more than willing to let the ookami delegate the situation.

"We'll start training her immediately. Tomorrow, if possible. Maybe even tonight." She looked to Mashiro for confirmation. After receiving a nod and a smile from said woman, she continued, looking at her fellow demons with her hands clasped behind her back. "We'll cover everything from weapons to survival all the way back to the basics of using her senses. She has to be able to hold her own with all of us before we can even think about going back home. Mai?"

"Yes?" the elemental acknowledged.

"I need to cover survival. I want you to make sure she knows what to do in any situation and how to do it." Mai smiled before fondly petting the cat on her shoulder.

"No problem, Natsuki." She returned the smile before moving down the line.

"Chie, teach her how to properly gather information. She's already pretty sharp so it shouldn't be too difficult."

"You got it, Boss."

"Yuuki, teach her stealth. It's what you're best at." Nao licked her lips.

"Mm, nothing turns me on more than a woman with authority." Natsuki rolled her eyes before locking with Miyu, who nodded wordlessly.

"Since Miyu and I are by far the best fighters we'll be teaching combat and weaponry. Any questions?" No one spoke. "Good. First, we'll start with the basics of hand-to-hand combat then we'll move on from there."

"Would you like to join us, Kazahana-san?" Miyu asked softly. "I can escort you, if you like."

"No no, I have work to do," Mashiro said with another smile. "But I wish you luck with your training, Fujino-chan."

"Thank you," Shizuru replied, returning the smile. She hadn't expected everything to go so well or to move so fast. It surprised her, though she felt like it shouldn't have. They all started to file out of the office.

"Shizuru," Natsuki spoke with a smirk after the other had left. "I'll find you after school to give you more details. Until, try to enjoy your last day of being normal."

And with that they were gone, leaving Shizuru to contemplate exactly what she had gotten herself in to.

Meanwhile, out in the hall, a different conversation was taking place.

"Can I get my hug now?" Mai said suddenly with a teasing smile. Natsuki chuckled and wrapped her arms around the red-head waist. Nao watched with a slight glare as Mai's arms circled Natsuki's neck and they shared an intimate embrace.

"Sorry about that, Mai," the raven-haired girl replied, her tail wagging slightly. She was happy to be reunited with her old friend.

"No worries. I know you were doing your thing. It's good to see you haven't changed much."

"Not really." Natsuki chuckled. "Speaking of, I see you're still a song bird, huh." She was referring to the large red headphones that hung around her neck.

"You know it. So, how've you been? It seems like I haven't seen you for so long. I've missed having my best friend around all the time," Mai asked, her arms wrapped around the taller raven-haired girl's toned bicep.

"I've been ok I guess. I've missed home and you and my dad. How's Takumi?" Mai brightened at the thought of her brother.

"Better. The treatments have been really helping."

"Good. I'm glad."

"He still talks about you, you know."

"Of course he does." Natsuki smirked down at her. "I'm the cool one."

"Shut up." They shared at quick laugh as they reached the ground floor.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other," Nao chimed, their familiarity made her uneasy. "Should I be worried, Wolfy?"

"Don't call me that," Natsuki growled.

"We've known each other since we were kids. We've danced together, sung together and we've even trained together. At least until she got too strong for me," Mai answered before turning back to Natsuki. "Speaking of which, do you still sing?"

"No, not really," came Natsuki's grumbled reply.

"I didn't know you could sing either," Nao teased with a smirk.

"Ookami's are usually good singers," Chie chimed in. "I think it has something to do with the howling."

"Shut up, Chie!" Natsuki shouted with a light blush splashing across her cheeks.

"I think it would be best for us to get to class," Miyu interrupted, ignoring the groans that irrupted around her.

"Miyu's right," Mia chimed with a smile. "We wouldn't want to late for our first day."

* * *

><p>After the introductions and the student's initial shock at have more demons attending their school, the rest of the day was somewhat uneventful.<p>

The students all kept their distance, but that didn't stop them from staring and whispering. Natsuki actually attended her all of her classes only to sleep through most of them, despite Miyu's best efforts to keep her wake. When it was finally lunch time, they agreed to meet on the roof.

"I made lunch for all of us," Mai announced producing a huge bento from seemly nowhere.

"Oh, how I've missed you're cooking Mai," Natsuki said gratefully while greedily rubbing her hands together. Just then, a black blur shot up from the side of the roof and landed right beside her making Natsuki roll her eyes. "Figures you'd show up as soon as the food comes out."

It was a puppy. Or at least it appeared to be.

The blur turned out to be a small wolf pup. It had bright green eyes and black fur with intricate white marks starting from the middle of his forehead going down his all the way to the tip of his curled tail.

"Duran!" Mai exclaimed, hugging the pup as it jumped into her arm, wagging its tail happily. "I've missed you so much! Have you been taking care of Natsuki for me?"

"Oh please," Natsuki grunted. "I haven't seen that little twerp since I brought here. He was probably out looking at girls."

"Girls?" Chie perked up hearing that. "Are they hot here?"

"How should I know," Natsuki grunted looking over the side of the roof. She instantly noticed Shizuru walking across the courtyard, surrounded by fan-girls. Chie followed her line of site

"Well, if they're anything like Fujino I won't have anything to worry about." Natsuki turned away with another grunt, but otherwise stayed silent. "What? You don't think she hot?"

"She's descent. I mean, if Miss Perfect down there is your type," Nao chimed in with a roll of her eyes. "But she's only a human. They're all just humans."

"Technically, Fujino-san's not human," Mai replied, hand Natsuki and Miyu a bento. "She's a sealed half-demon."

"It's the same thing," the succubus spoke again as Mai handed her bento. "And she obviously has some kind of internalized problem with demons. So of course, she doesn't want to be one. Let alone fall for one." Lime green met emerald. "Even though, it looks like she's already started to…"

Natsuki stayed silent, blankly meeting Nao's stare.

"What do you mean, Nao?" Chie asked obliviously, digging into her bento as soon as Mai handed it to her.

"Yeah, Nao," Natsuki chimed, opening her own bento, her eyes ever-so-slightly narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"N-nothing," Nao answered, breaking eye contact. The warning was clearly received. "I'm just saying, it's hard to protect someone who doesn't trust you."

"Try putting yourself in her position," Miyu replied. "After everything that has been happening to her, 'trust' is not so easy to give." Natsuki said nothing, choosing to eat her food rather than indulge in the conversation.

"A-anyway, Chie," Mai cut in, hoping to move the conversation to a lighter subject. "Why do you look human? What happened to your ears?"

"Oh," Chie exclaimed. "Before being transferred here, I was already on a mission to infiltrated some groups and gather information on some things, but I had to look like a human so I wouldn't be found out. So, the boss gave me these pills." She pulled a small bottle out of her pocket. It was nearly full with tiny red pills. "They make me look completely human for three days."

"Wow," Natsuki spoke after swallowing some of her food. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"I know. It's pretty cool, right?" Chie asked rhetorically with a smile while putting the bottle back in her pocket. "I had to take one the day before yesterday so I'll be back to my old self by tomorrow morning."

Natsuki was about halfway through her lunch when she suddenly felt a huge spike of demonic pressure and judging by the looks on the faces around her, she wasn't the only one that felt it.

"What is that?" Chie asked.

"That isn't Fujino-san, is it?" Mai added, shooting Natsuki a worried look.

"No," the wolf replied setting her lunch aside and standing up, looking over the side of the roof. "Her demonic pressure doesn't feel like this and with her seal we should never be able to feel it this much."

"That means they are preparing for another attack," Miyu concluded.

"Duran." Her familiar was at her side instantly. "Go down there. Keep an eye on her. Glue yourself to her fucking side if you have to, I don't want her leaving your sight for more than a second." And then he was gone. Natsuki watched as he approached Shizuru calmly, stopping right in front of her and her groupies. Natsuki could hear them talking.

_"Aw what a cute puppy,"_ one of them explained.

_"What kind of dog do you think it is?"_ another asked.

_"It looks kind of like an akita or something,"_ someone answered.

_"Where did he come from?"_ asked another.

"Natsuki," Miyu called, pulling the other's attention away from the brunette and back to the situation at hand. She turned to face her team, who had stood up soon after she did. "What should we do?"

"Hm," Natsuki grumbled, looking over her shoulder. She was relieved to see Duran being cradled in Shizuru's arms. At least having him with her guaranteed the brunette would be protected to some extent. "First, we need to find where this pressure is coming from. We find the source and try to extract information-," she stopped abruptly.

It was gone.

"Wha?!" Chie exclaim looking around them.

"It's gone?!" Mai asked, equally confused.

"Calm down everyone," Natsuki reasoned. "They're obviously up to something. They know we're here and are trying to throw us off."

"Then what's the plan boss?" Chie asked, her tone serious.

"For now, we try not to attract unwanted attention. Act normally and see what they do. Mai we need Mikoto to survey the area. Keep us updated on changes. Even the slightest thing."

"You heard her, Mikoto," Mai spoke, the cat on her shoulder immediately jumping into action.

"So now what?" Nao asked suddenly, a frown on her face. "We just wait? Wouldn't that be putting the girl in danger?"

"Yes, Nao, we wait." Natsuki's tail twitched. "It's not like there's anything we can do about it now. The pressure is completely gone, but whoever it was will come back. We just have to wait for it and be ready."

* * *

><p>Natsuki didn't go back to class after that. She stayed on the roof trying to find any trance of the demon they all felt.<p>

Other than the occasional update from Mikoto or Duran, she got nothing.

'_Damn it all,'_ she huffed internally, running a hand through her hair. _'Where the fuck did it go? We can't __**all**__ be imagining things.' _Her eyes widened with realization. _'Unless-,'_

Then, much to her surprise, the final bell rung and students soon came pouring out of the school. Miyu was the first one to find her.

"Any luck finding it?" she asked carefully. She was worried about what the ookami might do if she had found it. She didn't want Natsuki running off on her own.

"None," Natsuki answered curtly, abruptly standing and walking toward the side of the building. "What are the others?"

"Mai is with Fujino-san and Duran, Chie is checking her sources for intel and Nao checking the perimeter for any Mikoto may have missed."

"Pull everyone back and meet me on the roof of the girls' dormitory." Miyu was surprised but remained silent. "I have a plan. It's crazy, but it'll work."

"That will leave Fujino-san completely exposed-,"

"Just do what I said. I'll explain everything once everyone is together. Trust me, she'll be ok until then."

"Alright." Miyu still felt a bit uneasy about leaving Shizuru alone, but her trust in Natsuki's judgment silenced her doubts. "I will get them. I just hope you know what you are doing."

"I do." Natsuki's eyes were ablaze with determination. "We're going to lure this bastard out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there it is.<strong>_

_**I surprised you with that one huh?**_

_**No worries my loyal readers.**_

_**You're going to see where I'm going with this I swear.**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Review! Please & Thanks!**_


	8. Taken

_**Hey guy ^^"!**_

_**I know what you're going to say... "Where the fuck have you been?!" Am I right?**_

**_Well faithful reader, I've been dealing with life!_**

**_...And laziness..._**

_...ok mostly laziness... _

_**But I'm back now so here it is.**_

_**Sorry for any/all mistakes.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**There's a flashback in this chapter. I tried make it obvious without labeling it ^^"**_

* * *

><p>Natsuki was on her way to meet her team. She was a little late, having come across an unfamiliar scent. She followed it until it suddenly stopped and she heard a familiar voice scream.<p>

**_"Natsuki!"_**

"Shizuru?" Now she was rushing to meet up with the others. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she stopped, a sinking feeling coming over her.

"Yeah," she answered, not even bothering to look at who it was.

**"You need to get here quick, Boss."** It was Chie and she sounded frantic.

"What happened?" she growled.

**"Maybe you should get here first-,"**

"Chie!" she cut the girl off. "Tell me what happened!"

**"Miyu is hurt…"** There was a pause. **"And the girl was taken."**

"I'm on my way." She hung up without another word and started running, Duran and Mikoto following close behind. "Damn it."

It wasn't long before she arrived in front of the dormitory. The scene made her frown.

Mai was tending to Miyu, who had blood running down her arm, there was a small crater in the ground and Chie and Nao were keeping the students inside the building.

"Hey," Natsuki called, surprisingly calm, gaining everyone attention. "Explain to me what happened."

"We were waiting for you on the roof like you said," Mai began once Nao and Chie had joined them. "When we saw Fujino-san walking up-,"

**_"Look there's the girl," Chie said, watching the brunette in question walk up to the building._**

**_"Good," Mai replied. "At least now we can keep an eye on her. It made me uneasy to leave her alone like that." Nao scoffed._**

**_"She's fine," she spoke after rolling her eyes. "And she's a big girl. I'm sure she can go a few minutes alone without getting herself killed." Miyu said nothing. She just watched carefully._**

**_Then, something caught her eye. Wordlessly she jumped off the roof._**

**_"Miyu? What's going on?" Mai called after her. Miyu fell toward the ground with her foot extended, landing just behind Shizuru and creating a small crater in the ground._**

**_"A-ara, Greer-san?" Shizuru stuttered. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Miyu stood slowly folding one arm behind her back and holding the other out, palm up._**

**_"Show yourself," she said calmly, stepping out of the crater and standing strong in her fighting stance. Mai, Chie and Nao jumped from the roof and stood by her side obliviously. They were about to question her again until they heard a deep chuckle._**

**_"Not much gets past you, huh?" the voice asked rhetorically. "You're better than I gave you credit for little girl."_**

**_Slowly the demon began to reveal itself. It was tall and stocky and had the face of a fox. Its muzzle scrunched into an ugly smirk. Chie, Mai and Nao protectively stepped in front of Shizuru, who was frozen with fear._**

**_"With my suppression belt hiding my demonic pressure and my invisibility magic, I thought for sure I'd slip right pass you. How did you know I was here?"_**

**_"Your belt is indeed good," Miyu began calmly. "But your magic is subpar at best." The fox demon chuckled a bit before frowning._**

**_"Listen," he began pointing to Shizuru with a clawed finger. "My name is Rad and my master wants the girl. If you step aside and hand her over I won't have to hurt you."_**

**_"Your master?" Miyu asked. "And who would that be?"_**

**_"Yeah right, like I'd tell you." Then without another word the demon charged Miyu, swiping at her with a meaty clawed hand. Miyu effortlessly blocked the blow with her outstretched hand before using the one behind her back to deliver a hard punch to the fox demon's stomach, sending it flying back._**

**_"I hope you did not think it would be that easy." She eased back into her stance while Rad picked himself up from the ground. _**

**_"I'll admit, I underestimated you," he said with a smirk after making it to his feet. He came at her again, slashing wildly with his claws. Miyu easily dodged his attacks one after another. After dodging a few blows Miyu struck, hitting him hard with a spinning hook kick again knocking him to the ground._**

**_"I will ask you again, who is your master?" she asked again, standing over Rad as he slowly sat up, wiping blood from the corner of his lips with the back of his hand. "And what do they want with the girl?"_**

**_"I'm not telling you anything," he sneered._**

**_"Then I will make you." _**

**_"Oh yeah? I don't think so." He smirked suddenly, his palm quickly coming up toward Miyu and the others. Then a blinding light erupted from his hand. "Flash magic!"_**

"-And while we were all blinded by his magic, he snuck around us and snatched Fujino-san," Mai ended, having finished bandaging Miyu's arm.

"I tried to stop him," Miyu spoke softly, obviously berating herself for falling for such a pathetic trick. "But he managed to escape."

"Are you alright?" Natsuki asked Miyu sincerely. As dire as the situation was, the last thing she wanted was for her friend to be injured.

"It is just a scratch." She held her arm tightly.

"What do we do, Natsuki?" Mai asked. Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You guys stay here and do damage control," she said with a reassuring smile. "Make sure the students are ok and tell Mashiro about this."

"What will you do?" Miyu asked, though she was already certain of the answer.

"I'm going to save Shizuru."

"Natsuki, should you be going alone?" Mai cautioned.

"I won't be alone. Duran is coming with me. Shizuru's scent is still fresh in the air. Between the two of us we'll be able to find her." Natsuki paused. "Nao. Chie." The two joined them in seconds. "There's been a change in plans."

"What's the plan then?" Nao asked.

"I'm going to find Shizuru and bring her back. When I get back, we start preparations to get her trained. Not only that, but we'll be training as well." She paused, making eye contact with each of them. "What happened to Miyu could've happened to any of us. We need to make sure it **cannot** happen again. Are we all in agreement?"

They all nodded.

"Good. We'll be back soon." Natsuki turned and started to jog away. "Duran, we're going."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's short. I know and I'm sorry.<strong>_

_**The next one will be out really soon. I pinky swear (a**__**nd I take those extremely seriously).**_

_**Review!**_

_**Please & Thanks!**_


	9. A Change Of Heart

_**I bet you didn't think I meant this soon did you?!**_

_**I know. I know. You're welcome.**_

_**I figured I owed it to you for being gone sooo long.**_

_**But anywho on to the story.**_

_**As usual, sorry for any/all mistakes**_

_**Enjoy ^^!**_

* * *

><p>Shizuru was starting to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry, her memory was hazy and she had a splitting headache. <em>'Ara, what happened,'<em> she thought briefly. She tried to bring her hand to her head only to realize she couldn't. She tried again, hearing a soft rattling sound.

Then it all came rushing back to her.

There was a demon. There was fighting, a blinding flash of light then she was kidnapped.

_'Natsuki,'_ Shizuru thought as tears start to stream down her face. _'She didn't come…'_ She shook her head a bit. _'But she will. I know she will.'_

She looked around. Rad had appeared to have taken her to a warehouse of some sort. She could see sunlight coming in through the windows, which means she hadn't been unconscious long.

She looked down and then back up. She sat on her knees and her hands were chained to the wall above her head. She pulled at them again, quickly realizing they were much too strong for her to break free.

"Well well, it looks like sleeping beauty is finally coming to." It was the same demon that attacked them. "I was starting to think you wouldn't."

"Where am I?" she asked, forcing herself to stay calm. Rad smirked, deciding to play along.

"We're waiting for my master to arrive. She won't take too much longer."

"What does she want with me?"

"That's not for me to say."

"Ara, well it doesn't matter." Rad's brow rose, confused by her sudden confidence.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I'm sure Natsuki will be here for me shortly and when she gets here she will stop you and your master." Rad chuckled and took Shizuru's chin between his forefinger and thumb, using his other hand to wipe the tears from the brunette's cheeks.

"I wouldn't count on that." Shizuru snatched away and glared at him fiercely. "There's a demonic barrier around this building. The moment she crosses it she'll wake up the guardian and if she wakes him she'll be killed on the spot."

THUD!

The sound was sudden and unexpected.

"Sounds like it's starting," Rad sneered at her with another ugly smirk. "Soon, your _'Natsuki' _will be dead."

"You're wrong!" Shizuru shouted. She had faith in Natsuki. The raven-haired demon had already rescued her once and she was confident that she would do it again.

BOOM!

The building shook and all the windows shattered. Shizuru looked up, not knowing what to think of the blackish light she saw through the, now broken, windows. Then, all was quiet. _'Natsuki…'_

* * *

><p>Natsuki and Duran were still running. They followed her scent for miles, at times losing it just to pick it up again and follow it for several more miles.<p>

They were close.

She could feel it.

"She's in there," Natsuki spoke quietly to Duran. They were standing before a warehouse that appeared to be abandoned. "I can feel it." Duran stepped forward only to be stopped by his master. "Wait a minute. Don't you feel that? There's a barrier around this place."

She looked around, noticing a large stone statue of, what looked like, some kind of two-headed fox.

"What the hell is that?" she asked rhetorically. Duran growled, making Natsuki smirk. "You're right. Let's do it."

She stepped into the barrier, Duran following close behind. As soon as she was inside the statue started to rumble and pieces of stone began to chip away.

"Ah, so that's what it was." The stone shattered and the demon released a loud roar. "Cross the barrier, awaken the guardian. How cliché." She turned to her familiar as she stooped down, rubbing some dirt into her hands. "Duran, while I handle this… _thing_, survey the area. Find out exactly where Shizuru is and make sure there's no more of these around."

With that, Duran was gone and the demon growled at her making her smirk darkly, her tail swaying with excitement at the thought of battle.

Then it attacked, running at her full speed. She jumped up, dodging the initial bite from the right head, but was surprised when the left head bit down on her leg and slammed her down to the ground with a loud thud.

_'Damn it's faster than I thought,'_ she inwardly cursed, rolling backwards and using her hands to push herself into the air, narrowly dodging another bite from the demon's right head.

"I underestimated you, I'll admit that." She righted herself in the air before landing on her feet. Swirls of purplish-black light started to form from her hands.

She focused her energy into her fist before going on the offensive and charging the demon. Much to her surprise, the demon managed to dodge her punch. A deep crater was created as her fist hit the ground with a loud "boom", her energy releasing itself in a flash of purplish-black light.

Slowly she stood up in the middle of the crater, pulling her arm out of the rubble. The demon watched her carefully, still growling menacingly. Natsuki jumped out of the hole, landing on all fours and releasing a wolf-like growl of her own.

Suddenly, Duran was at her side telling her the perimeter was clear and Shizuru was chained up inside.

"Well, let's get in there," she mumbled as the fox ran toward her again. She ducked under a bite from the left head and countered with an uppercut, making it rear up on its hind legs. Then, she hit it with a powerful side kick, launching the demon backwards and through the doors of the warehouse, tearing them from the hinges.

Shizuru jumped, clearly startled, while Rad whipped around to face the disturbance. The doors flew as the two-headed fox-demon slid across the floor, coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

"I didn't kill your pet," Natsuki sighed, her tone surprisingly dull. "But if you don't let her go, that'll change very **very** quickly."

"You think I care about the statue?" Rad scoffed to hide his nerves. He hadn't expected the girl to get the better of his guardian. "All I care about is keeping this girl until my master gets here."

"Your master huh?" Natsuki approached them calmly as the two-headed demon struggled to get to its feet.

"Yes my master." Rad grabbed the back of Shizuru's neck, making the brunette whimper. Natsuki stopped and glared at him. "And when she gets here, she'll be taking the girl."

"Get your fucking hands off her. Now!" the raven-haired girl growled, her tail's fur standing with anger.

"Don't forget what I did to your friend."

"You only beat my friend using a cheap trick. You and I both know you never could've beaten her in a fair fight."

"The specifics are irrelevant." Rad tightened his grip on Shizuru's neck. Natsuki's glare intensified. "I still won."

"Let her go! I won't say it again."

"Or what?"

"First, I'm going to kill your 'statue'," she began, approaching them again. Her aura had gone from almost nonchalant to deadly. Shizuru could see the killing intent in Natsuki's eyes.

She didn't like it.

"Then I'm going to, literally, slam your face into the ground. Then I'm going to take Shizuru home. Then you're coming back with me so my friends and I can get information out of you. And when we're done, we'll let you go so you can run back to your 'master' and they can see what we've done to you."

He wouldn't admit it, but Rad was actually scared. He felt like a defenseless rabbit staring into the eyes of a blood thirsty wolf. The closer she got the stronger his urge to back away, but he fought it down. Even if only to spare his ego.

"I'll give you three seconds to make your decision." By the time she spoke again, she was in the middle of the room and standing over the two-headed fox demon, who growled despite being unable to stand.

"Do you really think a threat from such a scrawny wolf will frighten me?" he taunted, trying to stay in control of the situation. The raven-haried girl raised her hand and summoned a black ball of energy.

"One." She slowly pushed the ball into the demon below her. The demon's growling slowly came to a stop as the ball fazed into its body. Shizuru and Rad watched, amazed, as stone slowly incased it. She started walking again as the stone started to crack before imploding and crumbling away soon after. Then suddenly, Natsuki was standing right in front of them, her aura more calm, but no less deadly. "Two."

Rad snarled before launching attack after attack. Natsuki dodged the uncoordinated swiping of his claws before grabbing one of his wrists. Rad tried to pull his arm back, but the raven-haired girl held him tight. When he couldn't break her grip he panicked and swung his other arm only to have that arm be caught as well.

"Flash magic!" he shouted, illuminating the room with a blinding light making Shizuru flinch and turn away as best she could. He almost smirked when he felt her release his arms, that is, until he felt a hand on the back of his neck. Natsuki pulled him forward and stuck her foot out, using the momentum of his fall to slam his head into the ground.

The light immediately dimmed until there was nothing but the sun light coming in from the windows. After making sure Rad wouldn't be getting up, she headed straight for Shizuru.

"Are you ok?" she asked kneeling before the girl, her voice almost a whisper as she cupped the brunette's face gently. "I came as fast as I could." Natsuki smiled slightly. "You're a hard one to find, you know that?"

"Ara, so I've been told," Shizuru replied just as softly, returning the smile with a small one of her own. Natsuki stood up and grabbed the chains binding the brunette to the wall.

"Let's get you out of these," she mumbled, giving the chains a hard tug, pulling them out of the wall. Shizuru moaned in relieve as her arms came down and blood rushed back into them. Natsuki kneeled down to her again, breaking the shackles from her wrists. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Shizuru rubbed her wrists a bit, looking up at Natsuki shyly before wrapping her arms around the demons neck, pulling her into a tight hug. The raven-haired demon's eyes widened, her arms sticking out awkwardly. "I knew you'd come…"

"Yeah. I told you I'd protect you." Hesitantly, she returned the hug as Shizuru nuzzled into her neck. "Come on. Let's get you home." Natsuki helped her stand before scooping her up, bridal-style, making the brunette blush.

"I-I can walk-," she was cut off.

"-We're a long way from home, we'll get there faster if I carry you."

"Ara…" Natsuki ignored her and pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing a familiar number.

"I got Shizuru. We'll be on our way back shortly."

**"Good. The preparations are complete. We will be able to start the training as soon as you return," **Miyu said through the phone.

"Cool. By the way, I'm going to have Duran teleport ahead with this _'Rad'_ guy. We need information."

**"I will notify the others."**

"Thanks." She hung up and put her phone away. "Duran, take him." Duran jumped on top of the, still unconscious, Rad before they were engulfed by blue flames, startling Shizuru. She was further surprised to see the flames disperse and the two were gone.

"What just happened to them?" she asked cluelessly as Natsuki started towards the door.

"He has a teleportation ability, but he can only take one person at a time so we'll be making our way on foot." Shizuru hummed, relaxing into Natsuki's arms. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt as safe and secure as she did in that moment. Looking up, she noticed they were already outside and the sun had started to set. "I'm going to start running now so be sure to hold on tight ok?" Natsuki waited to feel the brunette nod and the arms around her neck to tighten before starting to run, jumping through the trees with ease.

After Shizuru's initial yelp at the sudden burst of speed, they eased into a comfortable silence.

"Ara, I think I've changed my mind…" Natsuki was slightly surprised to hear Shizuru's voice, having thought the brunette had fallen asleep.

"Changed your mind about what?"

"I want you to break my seal." Natsuki was quiet for a moment.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I want to be able to defend myself like you can. The fear you put in Rad and the way you handled him so effortlessly. I know I would never be able to get that kind of reaction as a human, no matter how much you train me."

"How about I give you a night to think on it a little more? You need to be sure and I would need time to make the arrangements anyway."

"Natsuki can take all the time she needs, but I'm sure about my decision. I want my seal to be broken." Natsuki was quiet for a while before sighing.

"Alright. I'll start making preparations as soon as we get back. Of course we'll have to go to the demon realm for a few days while you get adjusted-,"

"Ara, the demon realm? You can't break it here?"

"I could but it's dangerous. Especially since you'll probably end up being quite powerful. We wouldn't want you accidently killing anyone, now would we?" Shizuru shook her head. "We should be able to stay at my family's estate, but I'll have to call my father and clear it with him first."

They were silent once more and Shizuru started dozing into a light sleep. It wasn't long before Natsuki slowed to a walk, making Shizuru stir from lack of movement. The brunette nuzzled further into Natsuki's neck, resting her head right under the other girl's chin, after recognizing their surroundings.

"This isn't the way to my dorm," she commented, making Natsuki chuckle.

"We're going to my apartment. Everyone's waiting for us there." Shizuru hummed before, again, dozing off.

They all stood from their seats as Natsuki walked through the door with a, still slumbering, Shizuru in her arms. The raven-haired demon held up a finger, gesturing for them to wait, before heading straight for her room and depositing the brunette gently onto her bed. After covering her with a blanket and softly closing the door, Natsuki sat in the living room with Miyu, Nao, Chie and Mai looking at her questioningly.

"So?" Chie began. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Natsuki replied. "I went and did exactly what I said I was going to do."

"Is Fujino-san alright?"Miyu asked.

"Yeah, she's just tired." She ran a hand through her hair before stroking her tail in thought. "Where's Rad?"

"We have him chained up in the basement," Nao answered with a flirtatious smirk. "He was still out cold. You must've done a number on him."

"I made sure to bind him with magic and I put a charm on the door," Chie interrupted. "So even if he wakes up he won't be going anywhere."

"Good. We need to know who his master is and what they want with Shizuru."

"Speaking of Fujino-san," Mai chimed. "Shouldn't we be waking her up to start her training?"

"Don't bother. There's been another change in plans." Natsuki paused for a moment, making sure she had everyone's attention. "She's changed her mind."

"Changed her mind?" Mai repeated questioningly.

"About what exactly?" Miyu added, just as confused.

"About her seal," Natsuki answered, each of her team mates making various sounds of shock. "She wants to be stronger and she's adamant about breaking it now."

"Wait a minute," Chie stopped her. "Why don't you sound happy about this, Boss?"

"I just want her to be sure. If she is, we need to start making preparations to do it immediately. But if at any time she starts having second thoughts… Once her seal is undone there's no going back. I just don't want her having any regrets." They all regarded each other, the severity of the situation sinking into them. Natsuki sighed. "Listen, it's been a long day. Let's all get some rest. We can pick it back up tomorrow morning before training starts."

They bid their farewells and crowded out of the small apartment and into the newly acquired apartments, all of which conveniently located on the same floor as Natsuki and Miyu's.

"So," Miyu began once they were alone. "What happens now?"

"Well, for now, we get some rest and wait for Shizuru to wake up," the other girl answered. "What happened with Mashiro?"

"She was understandably worried, but once I assured her that Fujino-san had been rescued she was fine. She agreed to give Fujino-san a few days off to recover and to begin her training."

"We can use these days to regroup. And if she's serious about changing her mind, I'll have to contact my dad because we can't do it here."

"I will call him. If you do it he may think you are just making excuses to get home."

"Good idea." Natsuki nodded. "But until we can talk to Shizuru we're at a standstill." She gave Miyu a pat on the shoulder and a lopsided smile. "Get some rest, old friend. Training starts tomorrow so you're going to need it. We all will."

"I believe you are right," Miyu replied with a, rarely seen, small smile of her own. After making the silver-haired demon promise to head to bed soon, Natsuki headed toward her own room and closed the door behind her.

To her surprise, Shizuru was sitting up waiting for her.

"What are you doing up?" Natsuki asked casually. "I thought for sure you'd sleep 'til morning." Shizuru smiled slightly as the wolf approached her. She woke up as soon as she didn't feel the other girl's warmth.

"I heard the door close when Natsuki left. It woke me up," she lied, shifting so Natsuki could sit beside her.

"I'm sorry. I tried to be quiet."

"I know." They were silent for a moment.

"Are you sure about this?" Natsuki asked softly meeting Shizuru's eyes, eyes that seem to glow in the moon light. "Once we start this process there's no going back."

"I know that." Shizuru watched Natsuki's tail as it moved against the blanket. "Will I have a tail like yours?" The question made the raven-haired demon chuckle.

"You might, but nothing's for sure right now." Another moment of silence.

"… I'm afraid…" Shizuru whispered. Natsuki sighed and nodded.

"I know. It's only natural to be afraid."

"When I do this everything will change. What if it's not for the better?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, it will be hard. And it'll probably get worse before it gets better. But I promised I'd teach you and protect you and that's what I'm going to do. You trust me, right?" Shizuru nodded with ease.

"Ara, at this point, I'm not sure where I'd be without you."

"Let's not think too much about that."

"Natsuki," Miyu called softly as she opened the door. She was briefly surprised to see Shizuru awake, but quickly brushed it aside. "Your father would like a word with you."

"Ok. I'll be right there." Miyu nodded and closed the door behind her. Natsuki stood from the bed before turning back to Shizuru. "You should get some more sleep. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time: <strong>_

_**We meet some of Natsuki's clan.**_

_**Shizuru meets Natsuki's dad.**_

_**And we get our first look at DEMON SHIZURU!**_

_**Are you guys excited?! Because so am I!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Please & Thanks!**_


End file.
